Broken Nihontou: Legacy of the Sword
by twisted eden
Summary: PART SIX CORRECTED AND PART 7 UP! (for like ages already)-- SEQUEL of the original Broken Nihontou, the saga continues after 16 years where the story left off....
1. Part one: The promise

Broken Nihontou: Legacy of the Sword  
  
Note: (Standard disclaimer apply …etc.) Hello everyone! This is the sequel to Broken Nihontou: Reclaiming Innocence, now "Broken Nihontou: Legacy of the Sword". Maybe you guys might be wondering why it take a bit long is because Broken Nihontou is done before and I just happen to find to upload it this year, and having re-read the story again just gave me an idea to write a sequel for it, entirely new cast of characters, some I created for the story purposes ^^; So if you hadn't read the story first… I recommend you READ it first before proceeding with the story. (Bonus Prologue at the end of Broken Nihontou) To those who read the long enduring saga of Broken Nihontou…well this one might be also be a little longer than the original O_O  
  
Part 1: The Promise  
  
Tenshi regained his consciousness after awhile, feeling up his head and felt a painful lump right at the middle and it hurts. Last thing he remembered was, he thrown himself between his brother and Kenji to stop a heated fight.  
  
Now he is in a familiar Dojo. He spot a familiar short red-haired man right beside him, who seems had fallen asleep for tending to his wound. "Kenshin-san!" he suddenly blurt out, making the retired hitokiri bounce in surprise and fall off from where he was sitting. Kenshin hadn't remarkably changed ever since Tenshi recalled in his early childhood days. He have been a family friend for a very long time, and at his late 40's he still look as if he is in his early 30's. "Kenshin-san, how did I.."  
  
" Tenshi, you had fallen unconscious when you were brought here." Kenshin spoke, in a fatherly manner. "Hearing from your brother, you tried to stop a fight between him and Kenji."  
  
"I was, I'm trying to pacify them." Tenshi looked over Kenshin's shoulder and he could see that Kenji from the other side of the house being scolded by Kaoru and cladding him into the house by the ear. It is an embarrassing sight, Tenshi sweatdropped.  
  
"You know, Kenji admitted it was his fault already. That's why you are here, its the least he could do." Kenshin remarked, "he borrowed my sword without permission and used it in public. Not only that, he triggered your brother to an open challenge for a small petty reason."  
  
"But it is Shiro who made the first move to attack."  
  
"It wont have happen if Kenji didn't irritate him."  
  
"I see." Tenshi replied curtly, and fixed himself up. "They both have the same stubborn attitude, maybe that what makes them fight each other. But it's so surprising that they end up being best of friends afterwards." Scratching his head, he can see his twin brother in a distance talking to Kenji. The two exchange a few mock blows after then they both made up and go outside. "THAT they might have got from their mother's side." Kenshin said, and noticed that Kaoru is already listening from behind them.  
  
"What DO you mean on our SIDE?" Kaoru fumed, " Your son caused another trouble again, and I'm not letting him sleep here for the rest of the week!"  
  
"Kaoru..don't be so harsh of him, he is just growing up its normal that he.."  
  
"The problem is you always spoil him…"  
  
"I think I'm gonna go now." Tenshi said, and slowly tiptoed towards the exist, getting few of his things. Having been frequently on this place like his second home, he exactly knows that his Aunt Kaoru will eventually blow up anytime when in the heat of an argument. With a count to three, two, one…  
  
CRASH!!...  
  
"Kaoru.." He could hear his dazed Uncle's voice followed by rumbling of noises. Not wanting to be caught in a line of fire, Tenshi hurries up and follow up to his brother who is walking down the road to their house.  
  
  
  
"Okaasan…we are home now," Shiro called out as soon as they finally reached home. But it seems no one is there.  
  
"Is it always like this at your home?" Kenji remarked, "it seems rather spooky."  
  
"Urusai! I haven't forgiven you yet for calling my father a bastard." Shiro commented, mock punching his friend by the shoulder. "What made you think that anyway?"  
  
"I heard it from Sanosuke-san time to time when he comes to visit." Kenji shrugged, Shiro gave him a look, "No wonder, okaasan says to me that he can be such a baka sometimes. Why don't we ask Sano-san one time what he really know?"  
  
The red-head and the black haired youth looked at to each other. "Nah!"  
  
"Shhhh…" Tenshi hushed them, "someone is already here…keep your voices down." Indeed, Kenji and Shiro did hear something else, and quickly cut the conversation. "You mean we got company, brother?"  
  
"I guess so, I think they are in stealth…so be careful." True to his word, a cloaked figure came in swooping down to their direction, and more. Shiro and Kenji made a leap to the air and quickly brought out their wooden swords, their only weapon for defense. They dodge the lightning fast blows coming from the enemies, Shiro can counter blows but he cant easily dodge what seems flying shurikens and tiny darts. "I'll take care of the stubborn one," Kenji remarked proudly, pawning himself in the middle to the advantage of the enemy, when he took the chance, Shiro seems to hear him scream something sounding like a 9-dragon strike attack whatchamacallit. If he recalled it well, Kenji had been wanting to do this move.  
  
"Iya!!" Tenshi cried out from a distance, he is unarmed….yet he was already distracting the enemy by leaping from one place to another in a quick phase, it was him who got the talent of his mother's ninjistu. "Iya, Kenji!! He is going to poison you!" he darts his way to Kenji, who seemed caught unaware as he was to deliver a blow..and the enemy is about to hit him with something else. It's almost too late, a small dart hit Kenji by the arm but Tenshi was able to shoved him off and caught those tiny little darts that couldn't be just seen easily in the dark with his own hands. "Impressive," the voice from one of the attacker whispered. "But not impressive enough." And was quick to deliver a blow to Tenshi's neck, but he quickly countered it with his leg. He is going to twist Tenshi's leg, Shiro thought as he watched in a distance.  
  
"Don't do it Tenshi!" he cried out and charged in spontaneous motion and offense that left at least four of the ninja's facing the ground, fallen but not unconscious. But Tenshi is stubborn, as if anticipating the enemy to attempt to break his leg. At that precise moment, he quickly lift another leg to the enemy's neck, which looks like a"scissors" position, using the strength of his legs, he managed to haul the enemy's head hard on the ground in a quick somersault. "Shiro, from behind!"  
  
"They are still alive?!" Shiro screamed, but that is not his worry. It seems that they are all heading to attack the injured Kenji. "Kenji!! Watch out!"  
  
"I'm not gonna let you!" Tenshi called out. "Shiro, give me your wooden sword!.."  
  
"BUT you never use a sword in martial arts, before." But his younger twin, snatched it anyway, "H-hey, if you break that, it will cost you!"  
  
"I had no more choice, Heaven sword technique!" Tenshi called out loud.  
  
Heaven sword technique…  
  
Time suddenly seems to stop for Shiro and only those words echo in his head. "Otousan, when will you teach me that skill? That skill everyone said is called Heaven Sword?", he recalls a younger version of himself asking to his father. His green emerald eyes staring in awe everytime he watched his father practice: He seem so calm and peaceful, and his moves "I want to learn it, everyone says that it is your technique and they say its impressive." He was around 6 or 8, being taught by his father at the Kamiya's dojo, and even before…Kenji is already his sparring partner, Yahiko occasionally visits them and has to put up with the annoying duo most of the time. Tenshi is always outside, much closer to their mother and shows no interest in learning much in Kendo, and is interested more in reading books for his age. Having to tell them apart is difficult at first, but Shiro retained his father's trademark cropped hair while Tenshi have a high pony-tailed hair.  
  
"Why do you want to learn it Shiro?"  
  
" I want to be the strongest!"  
  
His father gave him a small re-assuring smile, his always sunny smile if he wants to explain something to him. "Shiro, learning the skill isn't always for being the strongest." Soujiro leaned over and pat him at the head, "You must be strong in here," he pointed at Shiro's chest. " Then eventually if the right time comes, I will teach it to you. If you learn to think with your heart, it is only when you could understand the importance of that skill."  
  
"Okay! You promise!" He made a face, "You had to swear!"  
  
Soujiro let out a laugh and put his wooden sword down, scooping his son up. "Yes, father promised to teach you someday" Something shiny also caught the young Shiro's eyes: it is a sword neatly stashed by his father whenever he go to the dojo. "I also want to learn how to use the Nihontou!"  
  
"Yes son, eventually. I promise."  
  
I promise.  
  
Back to the present, There Shiro was, still standing motionless as he watched his twin apply the amazing and quick Heaven sword Technique… the quick foot phase is so fast that it leaves but the sound trailing from behind confusing the enemy. Before the enemy would realize he is there, he would re-appear in a certain direction and hit them back at the neck with the sword to render them unconscious. "Kenji-san, are you alright?" Tenshi finally spoke, helping the red-haired comrade up as the ground dust settles slowly to the ground.  
  
"Y-Yes, I'm fine." He coughed, and grinned …forgetting his injury. "It's just a scratch, hey..YOU are impressive! I can never imagine you knew something else aside from ninjistu!"  
  
"Otousan thought me."  
  
"Hey Shiro, how come you haven't learn a move like that?" Basing from experience, Kenji knows that this mild-looking twin whom he bonded more the closest is closer to Soujiro ever since their childhood days. Shiro is always the one Soujiro carried to his arm if they take a long walk, it was Shiro who always carried his father goods and watched him and trained with him all this years so he could be an impressive swordsman like he is. They knew that Soujiro is the only one alive who could match up with his father's hitokiri skills, and Soujiro had the special unique move called the heaven sword as his father with his reverse edged blade techniques.  
  
But Shiro wasn't listening. "That's why I never get any better.."  
  
"Nani?" Kenji blinked, but before he could ask why, he heard which seems… clapping behind the bushes. Emerged beneath the shadows are familiar faces, and familiar grey and white get-up, one of them stood out with a pink ribbon bound to her waist and her hair wrapped in a half-bun, and she has emerald set eyes, and is accompanied by a taller much older silent figure with pale blue eyes. "It seems one of you boys past the test, well done." She said proudly,  
  
"Okaasan? Aoshi-san?" Both twins echoed in surprise. Misao made a curt nod, with her is also the rest of the small group of Oniwabanshu. "That's right." She remarked, and noticed which seems Kenshin's son having a stumped look on his face. Aoshi let out a restrained chuckle, as if noting how the young one could look very much like his father with doing that certain expression. "What is Kenji doing here?" she finally asked her sons.  
  
"Aunt Kaoru banned him for awhile at their house. It's a long story." Shiro spoke, "He might be staying with us for the rest of the week."  
  
"A whole week?"  
  
"Well, that's what I heard from Tenshi." Shiro mumbled expressing a louder disinterest in the conversation. The younger twin looked up, as if to notice the hurt in the tone of his older twin's voice.  
  
"Okaasan, what is this test all about?" Tenshi questioned, the dispatched ninja's around him, who had all fallen down awhile ago, all wearily stood up to make a bow of respect on him. "We need someone strong enough to take a replacement for your Mother's position." One of the masked men said. "You got the strong Oniwabanshu's spirit on you, as well as your father's perceptive skills."  
  
" I still don't get it." Tenshi said, "It's too early."  
  
"It's the will of your great-grandfather," Omasu..one of the Oniwabanshu member's spoke.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with great-grandfather?" Shiro said outloud with a rousing concern in his voice, "Is he sick?"  
  
  
  
"Your great-grandfather, Okina. he is already dying.." 


	2. Part two: Legacy of the Sword

Part 2: The Legacy of the Sword  
  
At the Oni's Residence  
  
  
  
"Shiro, Tenshi. Come closer." The old man croaked, as he lay down at his death bed. Surrounded by his respected comrades that had became his family. He signaled the young ones come to him. His great-grandsons, his twin great- grandsons. They had grown into strong young men, "You two, you both got your mother's beautiful green eyes. Sometimes its hard to tell you two apart." He smiled faintly, "Why, you got the looks to charm any pretty young ladies these days. It is how your father got your mother to fall in love with him."  
  
"Not now, grandpa." Misao blushed.  
  
  
  
Okina had grown wearily with age, and had the Buddha blessed him with long life. He was there when Aoshi became the leader, when Misao blossomed to a young woman and rise up to her own feet, and finally she was blessed with a husband with impressive skills to match her pedigree: and giving not one but TWO great-grandsons. "You musn't speak much grandpa, it will only weaken you." Shiro spoke,  
  
"Its naturally for me to be weak, for anytime now I'm prepared to leave this earth." He coughed, looking around him blearily. Everyone in the room is in deep silence, most of them are holding back their tears. Some tried to restrain themselves, by turning their backs and letting out deep breaths. Pain and sorrow filled the whole room, for Okina had been there for them as long anyone could remember. "Don't speak like that, grandpa. There is still a lot of things you could teach us."  
  
" Bah. I'm here for long enough to witness three generations, I'm lucky that I went this far." Okina scolded Shiro. "You are the older one, Shiro. You watch out over your younger brother and your Mother. You are still as persistent and stubborn, but that kind fighting spirit will take you to greater deeds."  
  
" I don't know Grandpa, it seems Tenshi is better for that role." He exclaimed, surprising Tenshi who is sitting just beside him, "Aniki.."  
  
"How could you? You are such a hypocrite. Learning that special move behind my back, haven't being chosen to be a respected Oni is just as enough?"  
  
"Shiro!" Misao scolded, "You don't dare speak to your brother like that, not now!"  
  
"You speak like he is your only son! I am also your son, why did father did this?" Shiro objected, his voice full of disbelief as he stands in front of his Mother. Misao replied to him with a stinging slap at the cheek, "Your father has it reasons Shiro, and we never look either one of you as favorites! You are old enough to understand that."  
  
Okina gave both of them a knowing look, he knows that it is unavoidable for two brothers to have a rivalry and what more on twins. "Pardon me," he whispered. But the mother and son is escalating in a fierce personal argument. "Excuse me, listen up.." he gasped… but everyone's attention is turning to Shiro and Misao with all attempting to calm them.  
  
"LISTEN UP!!!"  
  
Everyone was jolted into sudden silence. It might have took all Okina's strength to shout that loud. "Shiro come here,"  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"I said, come HERE." And he mustered enough strength to lift himself up and pull the youth down firmly to the floor, everyone sweatdropped. "I know what exactly how you feel Shiro. Sit here." Okina said, then looking to Tenshi, "It was obvious, that you already know that what responsibility that lies ahead now you are chosen to replace your mother."  
  
"Iya..Doushite?"  
  
"Your mother, my little angel Misao." Okina beamed, "she was just about your age when she took up the responsibility to become a leader." His precious angel, Misao. Okina recalled those times. When he anticipated Misao's labor: he was so exahilirated when she gave birth to twins. The younger twin that followed, seems much silent and peaceful. "Look Misao, this one seems like a darling little angel…just like you."  
  
"That's a nice name grandpa." Misao wearily replied, who at the time had finished breastfeeding ( "I shall call this little one Tenshi… his name would mean Angel."  
  
"Your mother.." Okina continued, "Your mother almost gave up her position when you two came along. But from time to time, she is called to duty to do her bidding. We are just waiting for that right time, when either one of you will take her place." He coughed, "and that one is you Tenshi, you learned well from your mother…and Shiro.."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You got a bigger responsibility. You might not be the one chosen for the deed, but like I said before, next to your father, you are the man of the house. You watch over your Mother and your brother. Protect the ones that you love. That's why you are taught with the way of your father…" he points out the wooden sword Shiro is gripping. "The way of the sword…you shall use it not to kill, but to protect for those you love and for justice…when eventually that time would come.."  
  
"But father haven't thought me well yet. I'm not yet ready."  
  
"You will know when you are ready." Okina replied, pointing out a wrapped item at the corner near his bed. "Your father could be a bit forgetful, but anyway open this.." he signaled Aoshi to give the wrapped item to the boy. Shiro unwrapped it eagerly and his eyes widened what seems to greet him.  
  
It is his father's sword, the Nihontou.  
  
He slowly unsheaths the sword and gasped at the sword's pure beauty, unmarred, still shiny and clean with all those years. The shine is so pure that you could tell that the blade haven't dulled for that long period of time. "But it's not yet…"  
  
"I know it's not yet the time, I just have to show it to you." Okina said, notioning Omasu to take the weapon back after Shiro's observation. The latter sighed, sometimes Grandpa could be so weird sometimes. "The importance of that sword is great, you are only going to use it when the need arises. It is the same sword that both saved your Mother and your Father's lives." Shiro nodded, he understood. The tale of the sword and how his mother and father met is a very engaging real-life fairytale, so he couldn't question more about it's importance.  
  
"Do you know where your father is?"  
  
"No, Grandpa…" Shiro replied, "I think he is out fishing again, or buying goods at the market." Shiro always wondered sometimes that how his father could be so carefree sometimes, that when there is a certain important event he arrives late for it. Maybe it's because his mother is an equally bad cook like his Aunt Kaoru, that like Kenji's father…Soujiro had to look after their Mother's chores time after time.  
  
After awhile, Okina dismissed the twins, and prodded them outside the room and talked with the veteran members of the Oniwabanshus: Aoshi, Misao and the rest of them. Aoshi looks more gaunt and his hair show a few streaks of grey but not yet receding, as if indicating he is nearing the late of his prime. The only thing that did not change in him is, how his sharp blue eyes still has the same straight unwavering gaze. Misao had grown robust and more blooming due to motherhood and resembles less from the young girl with the body of a twelve year old boy, that is before Soujiro came to her life (.  
  
But where is Soujiro?  
  
" Otousan is always late." Shiro sighed, still a distance away from his brother who is contemplating by the Dojo, to where they hang out often late at night, playing chess or plainly talking about swordfighting and travelling. Playing mini-chess with Kenji, he looked up. "I think YOU had some explaining to do why you had to stay here for a week."  
  
Kenji wrinkled his nose, It seems Shiro still haven't forgiven him quite about that comment he made on his otousan. " I think it wouldn't be easy." He replied, "Your otousan is unpredictable. He always look so serene and smiling… and you wouldn't know if he is already angry at that rate." Moving his chess piece, the red-haired youth continued " Remember when we are kids? Your mother won't allow us to join at their trip to Osaka, and we managed to slip in a traveling carriage and almost got lost when we come home …"  
  
Shiro's green eyes narrowed a bit and his face turned blue as he recall that moment, then made a couple of moves at his chess piece, "Oh yes, and that's why we arrived so very late at that time. We got both of our parties so worried that they almost instigate a manhunt search in whole Edo. I recall the reaction of our otousans after that."  
  
Kenji nodded, "Yeah, mine is so worried that he almost cried, while my okaasan gave me a plenty of scolding and had to whap me with a slipper after that. But your otousan is so disturbingly calm, he even managed to hush your mother..."  
  
Shiro looked up at Kenji, "Otousan…he looks so peaceful but when he led me to my room at that time, he lost it." He shuddered, as if the moment is still fresh in his mind. " He made me lie down to my stomach and hit me several times with a belt…shouting to me that I swear to him never to do that again…"  
  
"Ouch. He must be really been worried you know." Kenji said, "Tenshi said that your Otousan cried with your mother after that, he is really disappointed so it leaves him no choice but teach you a lesson." Then Kenji paused, "Oi, but how did your otousan KNOW that we did stakeout to Osaka that time? That what really got him furious."  
  
Shiro gave his twin a sharp glare, "Tenshi just can't keep his mouth shut."  
  
Kenji looked from behind, waiting for Tenshi's reaction. If he had known better, its better to stay away from the two when an argument is rising up. Shiro being the older one, is much the leader and expects that he is being favored by his Father, and got a stubborn streak to prove his worth. Tenshi is the follower, the much logical one… and the much sensitive one that needs to be look after. In turn, Shiro gets jealous about it and at times resent having a presence that looks so much like him. So when the time comes when they were to be taught the skills to be handed down to the family, they were taught separate skills to avoid this sibling rivalry: Shiro, the older one gets to learn the way of the sword. Tenshi, the art of camouflage and stealth that is Ninjistu.  
  
But now it's a different talk: Tenshi awhile ago demonstrated the "Heaven sword" technique. Which is by means, BREAKING the rule. What Tenshi was trained for is ninjistu, so it comes to surprise to Shiro that Tenshi knows to use the forbidden move…which must be needed an extensive sword training to achieve it. And after all, Shiro was promised to inherit that Skill. Not Tenshi.  
  
"We don't have to go back to such petty matters, Aniki…"  
  
" IT is a big deal! I was supposed to learn that Technique not you, it has been the family rule."  
  
"But I guess the rules have been changed." As soon as those words left Tenshi's mouth, it finally made his older brother snap. He quickly received a sudden shock of blow to his right cheek, so strong that it left him tumbling down to the cold hard ground. But that was not enough, and it was wrong move to reason out with Shiro. The older twin haven't finished hitting him, and he dove right at the top of him with an attempt to strangle him to death. Shiro's eyes were feral and wild, as if the disappointment was too much for him to bear. But Tenshi was able to counter that by kicking his brother to the stomach, giving a sickening thud as Shiro crashed to the nearby bushes.  
  
"Enough of this Aniki, Let me explain! Otousan had a reason!!"  
  
" I don't have to listen to your reason!!"  
  
"Then now, will you listen to me?" a calm voice came into and caught the two into a surprise, whoever behind them that spoke, it made Kenji bow down into fear and respect… The man that come out into shadows had soothing yet affirmative indigo gaze that spoke with authority.  
  
"Otousan!!" They both gasped. Soujiro's presence, even if he didn't speak could be seen to his deep indigo eyes. 16 years made a dramatic change to Soujiro's features as also Misao had when she gave birth to his children. His face is leaner and longer, but he still had the same infectious warm smile and the indigo eyes that are still wide and bright, a part of his youth that hadn't changed now at his early prime. But now, his eyes seem to show some certain bluish hue, as if indicating that he is not very pleased on what he saw.  
  
Kenji silently walked away to the joint portion of the house, knowing well that he can't intervene at the situation. Maybe he will just ask Misao- san for permission to stay for the week.  
  
"Otousan, you promised me! Remember? Why does it have to be him? It's no longer at the family rule!" Shiro choked, stumbling to his feet. "You know what I'm talking about Otousan, It's the…"  
  
Soujiro lift his hand, halting the disgruntled Shiro and stalling the chance for Tenshi to hit back at his brother. "That your brother learned the Heaven Sword." He spoke.  
  
Shiro's eyes widened, "How…how did you know I'm going to ask that?". Soujiro notioned both sons near him, provided that they don't get to each other this time he is around. "It's because I'm your father Shiro, I know what makes you visibly upset." He observed his twin sons, Tenshi who is furious with his brother hitting him and Shiro obviously wanting some answers. "It's about time, I'm going to tell you something. It's about the family rule: It's true that I shall pass my heritage…the heaven sword… to a son. What your grandfather Okina said is not the complete answer…"  
  
"That the skills to be taught are to be separately between us brothers. To avoid rivalry" Tenshi said, "he made that rule."  
  
"Right. BUT I had twin sons." Soujiro noted with a humorous tone at his voice, the twins look at each other with a puzzled expression. Ignoring their reaction, he continued. " It does not matter, but when Okina says that I shall pass my heritage to the eldest son, you two came along. You are born at the same time, same year. When Tenshi showed his interest early in ninjistu I let him do as he wish, and you Shiro, being ahead by a few minutes is naturally taught by the way of the sword. Yes you were told the separate skills, but that does not include the original deal on the inheritance of the Heaven sword skill."  
  
"It's not making sense…" Shiro scratched his head, "NOW I'm really confused."  
  
"I think I got it!" Tenshi piped in, serving as his twin's logical side. "Otousan what you meant was, being BOTH of us as your eldest son's, for us having born at the same year…meaning we both shall inherit the skill!"  
  
"That's right." Soujiro smiled,  
  
"But that didn't still answer my whole question," Shiro complained, "Why, why did Tenshi has to be taught behind my back all these years? WHY does he got to know it first before I do?"  
  
"Because you will be jealous Shiro, and even if me and your mother explain it to you, you are too young to understand."  
  
He hate to admit it, but Soujiro, his father, is right. "He might not say it," Soujiro continued, "…but your younger brother always look up on you. That motivates him to learn the Heaven Sword."  
  
Tenshi nodded curtly, "Actually, that's when otousan decides to give me some training."  
  
"Shiro, Tenshi. You two are my only children. I don't want to see you two fight without resolving to talking it over."  
  
"Otousan," Shiro finally spoke, now much calmer and with a serious air around him. "Grandpa is now dying, he told me that it's my duty being the eldest of the two and as next to you, to protect everyone from harm. He told me that by due time, I shall inherit your sword, as a code of honor. Like you always say when I was young."  
  
"Yes, that I assure you."  
  
"Then why can't you let me teach me the Heaven Sword? Why not even NOW?"  
  
"You are not yet ready, Shiro. Not yet."  
  
"Just trust me like you do with Tenshi. Even for once." He finally said, and did not object like he usually does, instead he furiously left and went inside the dojo. He can't take the disappointment on him anymore, why they favor Tenshi. He didn't want to further elaborate, for it will all went to the event that happened nearly a decade ago when that "trip to Osaka".  
  
The uneasy silence was broken when Misao came rushing outside to the dojo to meet them, greeting in front of her is only Soujiro and Tenshi, Shiro was nowhere in sight. She must have caught them in a father-and-son talk, for Shiro has the habit of walking away from sensitive matters like these.  
  
"Soujiro…" she panted heavily, "Soujiro…we had to go to Himura's residence immediaetly."  
  
"Why, What's wrong Misao?"  
  
"Himura's daughter is kidnapped by some syndicate, we have to help them."  
  
Soujiro nodded silently, "I will be prepared shortly, now go" and he made haste into the dojo to get some things.  
  
Kenji has a SISTER?  
  
Tenshi's eyes widened, he can't even recall Kenji having a sister. Maybe its because, Shiro is much closer to him. But he still does not have a slight memory of seeing a young girl in Himura's residence.  
  
"Tenshi," Misao looked to her son, "Don't tell Kenji about this. He might worry and go look for her himself. Go tell your brother that we are going away for awhile."  
  
"Kenji has a sister? How come I hadn't heard of her?" he nearly said out loud,  
  
"Kenji's sister, Hotaru… she is not a very healthy child. That's why you haven't heard much of her." Soujiro said, helping Misao prepare and handing out her weapons. "It's a long story Tenshi, but we promise to be back soon." And with his indigo gaze meeting up with Shiro's questioning green eyes, "But your brother do know about her well, maybe it's a good time you can also both open up and talk."  
  
"Hai." Tenshi bowed in respect, and watched his parents took off. But it wasn't after a short while, he heard small quick steps from behind him… quick steps running away. He quickly turned around, and saw a shadowed figure running out in a hurry…with a familiar reddish long hair. 


	3. Part three: A Past to be Forgotten

Part 3: A Past to be forgotten  
  
That night, Shiro is trying to sleep. He does not want to be disturbed, and therefore tries to get some sleep at the tree house situated among the cluster of trees few meters away from the Oni's residence. That tree house had been their childhood safe house as children. Okina told him that both Himura's and their place ends up being in a whirlwind mess when the two of them and plus Kenji comes to play so they created a small place where they could all stay at their recreational time. Right now, he doesn't feel like seeing his brother and it's a perfect hiding spot when he wants to be left alone.  
  
Why is he so eager to protect? Why is he eager just to learn everything?  
  
"He is just a child, Soujiro!!" He can see blearily amid his tears the silhouette of his mother trying to hold his father's fist, clutching what seems to be a thick belt. "He does not know what he is doing!"  
  
Memories, that fateful night he and Kenji "escaped" for the Osaka trip. It haunts him, things he doesn't want to remember.  
  
"Let me go Misao!" he can hear his father's furious voice, "He let us worry, and what he did was wrong. He needs to be taught a lesson!"  
  
Nothing is wrong if he recall being severely punished for his deed. That they made everyone worried for the night. His father rarely gets mad and when he did get mad, he knows he deserves a punishment.  
  
But why does it keep on recurring, those voices. Those images all in his head?  
  
"He is my son!"  
  
"And also mine!"  
  
"I am never beaten if I do wrongly as a child, Soujiro!" she tries to finally grasp the belt away from his fist, "Don't treat him like what they did to you at the past!"  
  
His father's eyes, took a deadly flame of blue.  
  
"Never talk about my past!" he screamed, and losing control for a minute, he lashed Misao who fell backwards and hard to the floor.  
  
It's where he witnessed, for the first time, his father raised a hand his mother. But there is something else that scared him afterwards, something that filled him with guilt and fear that he carries, until now, that no one knows that he had seen.  
  
His mother let out a pained cry and his father stumbled into shock as he realized what he has done: Misao, clutching her belly and beneath her legs trickled the deep pool of crimson that become spontaneous that it spills to the floor and stained her kimono. "Soujiro!!! ….the baby!!" she cried, "…the baby!!"  
  
"Iya!!"  
  
From that point, everything became a whirling confusion. His father, dropped everything and rushes to his mother, frantic and shaking as he tries to scoop her up and carry her downstairs, staining his hands and clothing with the same crimson stain, then he calls for help, one of his Oni guardian's cover his innocent eyes and carried him hastily outside. Tenshi could be seen crying, who seems to be have awaken from his sleep because of the commotion.  
  
"Omasu, take Tenshi outside, quick." He can hear his great-grandpa Okina's voice, and felt his arms carrying him, "I'll look after Shiro," the old man said, looking at Shiro assumingly. "Don't worry now, your okaasan will going to be okay."  
  
He is young, full of shock and very afraid for he cannot put the words what happened and what he has done. Confused, he starts to cry in chorus along with his younger brother as he huddled to Okina's bosom. "Hush now, it will be all alright. Is there anything you have seen that made you scared?"  
  
"No." he replied weakly between sobs,  
  
He lied.  
  
"I promise otousan not to go out without permission anymore..."  
  
But not what he wants to say, he saw that his mother got hurt. Hurt because of him. Hadn't he got his otousan angry this shouldn't all happen? It's his entire fault.  
  
"Your otousan is deeply worried for your safety." Okina spoke, "he never experienced this as a child, so he is making the best for the two of you."  
  
"I hope okaachan is okay…"  
  
"Your okaasan is a strong woman, she will be okay."  
  
Is she?  
  
There are still strong vivid flashbacks he could still recall, right after the confusion. When he and Tenshi were prepared to bed, and the grown-ups are all downstairs talking at his okaasan's room…he sneaked out and try to listen to what they are conversing. He waited for the doctor to leave the room.  
  
"I don't mean it Misao, I'm sorry. It's…"  
  
"No one is blaming you for what happened, Soujiro." He could hear great- grandfather's voice, "What happened has happened, we all know that it isn't intentional."  
  
"It's my fault Sou-chan; …" his mother calls his father that way, if she wants to say something intimate and serious to him.  
  
"... I shouldn't have brought about the topic intentionally. I couldn't be so tactless." His mother, he could hear his mother is okay…yes indeed his mother is strong, but he could note a small tone of cracking in her voice. "…so even how much I regret it…its not going to come back…" she looked up, also noticing the equal look of hurt and guilt in her husband's eyes. "It's supposed to be a baby girl, Soujiro…" and she wept, knowing well how much Soujiro would like to have a baby daughter for an addition to the family.  
  
I'm supposed to have a sister…as he listen through the screened door, If he just haven't got everyone upset, if he just haven't get his otousan upset…this wouldn't happen.  
  
"You are supposed to be in bed." The sudden deep tone of voice nearly made him jump out from where he was eavesdropping. Aoshi-san has arrived and was just behind him. Okina and the other's stood up noticing that Shiro was indeed there behind the screen door listening to them. Okina opened the door, "How long have you been there Shiro?"  
  
He didn't answer, he just ran away outside. "Shiro!!" Okina cried out, "I think he is listening to us all this time! Aoshi, how long had he been there?"  
  
"I just came. It seems he had been sitting there by sometime."  
  
"I'll get him." Soujiro stood up with a heavy sigh, "I know where he will go. It's at the tree house."  
  
Apparently, it took them all night to convince him to come down the tree house. Shiro never spoke what happened he heard or what he feels that night and so is everyone else, but somehow his otousan understands and never brings out the topic, but noticed that Shiro became even more stubborn and determined to learn the way of the sword.  
  
"I want to be the strongest!" the words he always used to say as a child…  
  
"It's not always being the strongest Shiro…"  
  
"I want to be the strongest, it's because I want to protect…I don't want to see anyone getting hurt because of me…" he whispered to himself, now his thoughts back to the present. His head is starting to throb, probably because of trying to forcibly recall all those memories.  
  
  
  
"Aniki! There you are!" Tenshi exclaimed out loud, his face bleating out by the small entrance that made Shiro fall back from where he was leaning on. Not amused, he stared sharply to his twin, which seems like looking to his own reflection only with long hair. "Don't give me that look, I know were you go every time you get upset and its no big secret to everyone." Tenshi implied, as he crawls inside the tree house and sat in front of his brother. "Look Shiro, it's very important that we go down now and quickly…"  
  
"Remember the Osaka trip incident?"  
  
"Yeah, I told otousan and you became angry to me for telling, and you didn't talk to me the whole week." Tenshi replied and looked at his twin quizzically; it's no time to bring up some childhood moments. But Shiro rarely opens up with anyone, and so he tries to listen.  
  
"Not that you baka. Do you know that okaasan is also actually pregnant at that time?"  
  
"She was?"  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"No." Tenshi said, "Why are you telling me these? And if okaasan is indeed pregnant what ha…"  
  
"Miscarried." Shiro whispered, "Okaasan tried to stop otousan from punishing me and accidentally got hurt in the process, she lost her baby. And it's supposed to be a baby girl. Our sister."  
  
Silence  
  
"You never told me about that, Shiro..." Tenshi finally said, "Are you saying you are blaming yourself for what happened all these years?"  
  
"Then why would I devote myself trying to be a good swordsman? Do you know why I'm so insanely jealous when I learned you knew the Heaven Sword technique? Otousan seems not to trust me, as if he is afraid I'm going to disappoint him again."  
  
"Then it only means you should strive harder, eventually he would see that you are trying your best" Tenshi said. "…and you don't have to be miffed that I also know how to handle the sword. It is also taught in the way of ninjistu."  
  
The two looked at each other and laughed, at least the heavy air seems lifted for now. "So Tenshi, what are you about to tell me awhile ago?"  
  
Tenshi quickly narrated that their parents left off to Kyoto upon receiving the news that Kenji's sister is being held for ransom, and not to tell Kenji about the incident and let him stay at the residence for a week, but he overheard everything and now he already ran away. "WHAT!!! Why didn't you stop him?"  
  
"It's dark, Aniki…I can't be so sure. Do you think we had to follow them to Kyoto and tell them?" he called out, following suit to his brother who quickly leaped out the tree house upon hearing the news. "But then again, Kenji might have just run back to his place…"  
  
"Kenji wouldn't do that Tenshi; he will look for his sister. I know him." Shiro replied, pacing about inside the house and preparing things, he took out his wooden sword and starts changing his clothes. He tosses some clothes to Tenshi. "He knows well he won't be permitted to look for her even if he talked to his otousan,"  
  
"So what are we going to do? Tell them the news at Kyoto?" Tenshi asked doubtfully, as if thinking twice if he is going to change. Even their clothing is identical. "Yes, we are going to Kyoto. We must learn who also took Hotaru." Looking at the half-dressed Tenshi, he noted, "…and don't you just stand there! Prepare your things if you want us to be there by this night!"  
  
"I don't know Kenji does actually have a sister, how come you know?" Tenshi still persisted continued, but followed the order to start preparing his things. "Otousan said she had always been a sickly child so I don't get too see her much."  
  
"Hotaru has always been a sickly child," Shiro replied, echoing the same statement his father said, while stuffing the final material in his small duffel bag. "She was always kept to a closed room at Himura-san's residence; I came in to that room once by accident while I was goofing around Kenji when we are kids." He paused, "No one is allowed to see her much because she happens to be sensitive and physically weak, but she insisted on seeing other people so Kenji sometimes drag me to see her to make her happy."  
  
"I can't recall seeing her though," Tenshi remarked, "but she does know about everyone, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she knows about Otousan and Okaasan as family friends," Shiro looked to his brother, "And also she knows we are twins, Kenji always tell her about us. I know you got to see her couple of times, but I think you can't recall THAT pretty well."  
  
Tenshi mock punched his brother by the shoulder. "Why don't we just go to Kyoto now, shall we?"  
  
  
  
"Great. Aoshi-san is assigned to watch over us, we can't get out this easily." Tenshi sighed, whether their okaasan and otousan is up to something important and the brothers want to go out some where else, Aoshi resumes authority and does not let them just go anywhere else that easy. He had a sharp keen sense and he can feel if the two are to tiptoe out of the residence. Sometimes Shiro resented having ninjas for relatives, they sense everything. But he suddenly got an idea, "Remember the cap I use to wear when I go trekking to Kyoto every afternoon?" he said to his twin,  
  
"Yeah," Tenshi recalled. "It's a funny western beret type cap, okaasan takes a liking in buying western goods like those." Then he looked up, "Why what's your plan?"  
  
"I got two caps; you wear one of them so it could hide your long hair." Shiro grinned broadly, "We are going to trick Aoshi-san to just seeing just me."  
  
==================================================  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Aoshi spoke; he is meditating by outside with his eyes closed and his back facing the porch, which is the only way exit. "Years of hard training pays well that I don't have to see you to know where you are going somewhere. Whatever it is, the answer is no."  
  
"I forgot some of my things at the temple, Aoshi-san. I'm just going to get them back." Shiro said, tilting his cap. Aoshi knew that the Shiro had a weird habit of wearing his funny cap from time to time and also leaving his things carelessly anywhere after practice, so he didn't became suspicious. "As only you will allow me to walk you through the temple's door," he stoically replied, "just to make sure that you are not up to something."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Eventually, Shiro's plan starts to work. As Aoshi never left his eyes on Shiro whom he followed through the temple's entrance, Tenshi slipped off the dojo's only exist…and as instructed by his older twin, take a rough shortcut route where there is a secret entrance behind the temple. No one know that there is a back route though, it happens that Shiro created that path alongside with Kenji some few years back when they happen to try hide from their boring house chores. Wearing his brother's spare cap to hide his high-pony tailed long hair and having the same identical clothes, Tenshi signaled his brother behind one of the Buddha statues to indicate his presence, and also making sure that Aoshi wasn't looking. Shiro reacted by stalling Aoshi, and told Tenshi to move when he would eventually "distracts" him.  
  
But Shiro's plan for a distraction didn't come easy, to make sure that his very perceptive Aoshi-san will get all his attention, he "trips" down the stairs below the temple entrance, and rolls down several steps (which is from temple to ground…ouch!) enough to follow him downstairs like crazy. Tenshi can barely open his eyes when he heard the thuds and ouches from his aniki as he finally slips outside the bushes at the temple's front. Some plan he had, he sighed.  
  
Aoshi seems more annoyed than concerned and it shows in his face as he eventually catches Shiro who was just about to hit his head in the last few steps. "Are you trying to commit suicide or something? Next time be very careful, I don't want Misao to worry if anything else happens to you." Shiro was still all swelled and pained from the bumps and scratches he sustained from the little accident he created that he just nodded mutely to indicate he understand. "Now go down, before anything ELSE would happen like that again."  
  
Limping with his one foot and holding the small of his aching back at the other side, Shiro continued a few steps until he reached ground, and shouted. "Aoshi-san! I think I forgot my cap! It might have fallen and I need to get it back!"  
  
"It's just a cap, you get it tomorrow morning." Aoshi mumbled, wondering what such importance for such piece of material.  
  
"But it will get dirty, I need to get it!" As Shiro echoed his voice, Tenshi slowly crept from the bushes from the temple and slowly near the shrubs by the stairs.  
  
"Not at your state young man, I'll get it myself."  
  
Tenshi quickly dove back to the bushes as Aoshi-san turned around to go upstairs and look for the cap, "matte! Wait! I know where it fell down; I'll go look for it myself!" Shiro shouted. This boy is very stubborn just like his mother… Aoshi then turned his back around, much to Tenshi's relief. Then the crucial switch to slip out the residence is put into motion, Shiro pretended to go among the trees and bushes (to avoid the stairs, having "fallen" down there few minutes ago.. obviously making Aoshi worry less.) when in fact he has just stayed put so he can wait for his twin to come down. Tenshi shall emerge a few minutes from the bushes from the higher ground, pretending to be Shiro having found the cap. From that point, Aoshi would let him go down stairs and will follow him shortly after "contemplating" a few minutes by the temple surroundings, which he usually do. With knowing Shiro still bruised from the fall he won't think the youth will attempt to go so far.  
  
"I got it Aoshi-san!" Tenshi emerged, putting the cap firmly around his head. "Its okay now, we can go downstairs."  
  
"Good, now go downstairs… I will follow shortly."  
  
Tenshi pretended to limp all the way downstairs, and reached at his twin soon enough. Shiro made a short chuckle and nudges his twin as they make their escape, "That's excellent! Aoshi-san seems not to notice the difference!"  
  
"Aniki, that's some stupid plan. Having you roll down the ground just to distract Aoshi-san?"  
  
Shiro rubbed his sore neck and glared at his brother, "AND what do you suggest? It wasn't easy tricking someone that knows you for 17 years." Then cursing silently him as his side smarts with an attempt to swing the duffel bag to his other arm.  
  
"I agree. But it is still a stupid plan to roll away down the temple; you could have mis-located your neck."  
  
"But we finally made one successful attempt to slip off from Aoshi-san."  
  
The two looked at each other, and then let out a restrain chuckle that sounds like a snort that finally escalates to a full blown laughter. They are now miles away from the dojo and it seems that the only thing they have to worry is how to get to Kyoto for the night. "Okaasan used to take us to a train near here when we are kids, it makes the trip here from Edo fast enough to make us reach there in less than an hour." Tenshi said, pointing out at the alley. "We could reach there to catch the last full ride if we take a shortcut." The twins having known the street of Edo quite well, leaped from fences and climb at walls, also jumping off at some rooftops to get at their destination. The clamoring voices of disgruntled and awakened neighbors followed a few minutes later.  
  
  
  
"Is Okina there? Anyone?" One of the few town neighbors called out, they are about a group of five people…all residences near to Okina's home. One of the Oniwabanshu's opened the entrance, obviously looking annoyed at the sight of them so late in the evening.  
  
"Master Okina is very sick, just come back tomorrow. And its 11 am…everyone is trying to get some sleep here." Rubbing her eyes, the oni member still notice that the neighbors just won't go away. "We are also trying to get some sleep, but I think it's his twin great-grandson's that has been keeping us up this hour!" One of the neighbors called out angrily. "Those kids need discipline!"  
  
"That's impossible! The boys are always under Master Aoshi's watch." said another Oni member who had also woke up because of the commotion. "It's not that easy for them just to slip away pass by him."  
  
"Then we want to talk to Aoshi!"  
  
Before the neighbors could create more noise, Aoshi have already come down from the temple and reached the dojo's entrance, and the crowd suddenly toned down their noises to whispers and hushing sounds, very relieved to see him. "What's going on here? Aren't they supposed to be sleeping at their homes?"  
  
"Master Aoshi, the neighbors are complaining about the Misao's boys." One of the oni members replied. "It's what keeping them up here demanding for some answers."  
  
Then it would be seem countless, Aoshi thought. Every time Shiro and Tenshi are together they get themselves to trouble. It seems a part of every week routine that one or two of the neighbors would complain, like for example at one incident that a neighbor's pet cat lost all it's fur when Shiro accidentally mixed some of the herbs that the oni's keep in safety and he tried to put it on the cat as a shampoo or when one of the neighbors find that their clothes having poison ivy in them when Tenshi mistakenly threw it in a laundry water.  
  
"The boys are with me, if you have more complaints I'll bring them here."  
  
"Are you sure?" One of the residents called out, "they happen to run over our rooftops causing a commotion to anyone who is asleep at the whole neighborhood!"  
  
"When is exactly did they did it?" Aoshi starts to sound suspicious, it's no way Misao's sons will try to slip off him…especially that Shiro had clumsily rolled down all the way from the temple, Tenshi is staying inside the dojo and probably fast asleep.  
  
Or is he? Aoshi nearly forgot that Tenshi also has his brother's stubbornness in things but he didn't show it much openly and loud like Shiro does. He can sense something is wrong.  
  
"Go and check if Tenshi is up to his room." He motioned one of the oni's. "Tell him I want to talk with him and his brother." After a quick bow, the oni rushed to Tenshi's room. Aoshi turned back to the neighbors, "…and what exactly around what time have you people heard of the commotion?"  
  
"Just an hour ago."  
  
"Master Aoshi!" the oni member called out, "Tenshi isn't in his room!"  
  
"How about Shiro?"  
  
"No sight of him either!" the other oni member gasped, "we checked everything, they are not at the practicing hall too and they even took their clothes, their rooms are empty!" Ignoring the rest of the clamoring voices, Aoshi quickly rushed to the temple area, with the other oni's curiously following his pace. If Tenshi have gotten away, the other oni members would easy realize it…and he saw Shiro with his own eyes tumbled down… It took them in matter of minutes to realized what happened, One of the oni's spot a secret entrance by the temple that no one knew and probably one of the boy's created it, and two, Aoshi noticed that a cap has been lying down the steps to the temple…that Shiro might have dropped down when he fall at the steps. So it means that it isn't Shiro he had seen come out of the bushes…it might have been Tenshi disguised as Shiro! The two look very much alike, minus the long hair and Tenshi could easily achieved his brother's look by just tucking it in the cap.  
  
"Omasu, how many of this western type caps did Misao brought?"  
  
"Does it matter, Master Aoshi?  
  
"Just answer me..." he said with a sharp blue stare, "how many caps did Misao bought that look like these?'  
  
"Two." Omasu replied, "She brought one for each twin."  
  
  
  
"Achooo!!!" Shiro sneezed; it's either he is catching a cold or that someone had just remembered him. The two are just few feet near the station, and even at such late time they noticed that a crowd is still there near the departure and ticket area, most of them foreign traders on the way to another destination. "Aniki, one of us how to go and buy the tickets, we can still catch up." Noting his older brother still sneezing spontaneously, "Why don't you get you use your cap?"  
  
"Yeah, okay…" Shiro grumbled and reached inside his kimono…he usually hides it at his left side, and it wasn't there. He checked the other side, and same thing. "Darn, I think I dropped it!"  
  
"Are you sure? We had already run many miles…"  
  
"No, I could have dropped it at the temple! It might have slipped off when I fall down!"  
  
"Nani?!" Tenshi exclaimed, "If Aoshi-san sees it he'll become suspicious and look for us!" But Shiro wasn't listening, he is looking behind Tenshi and his expression seems to turn white. "There is no time to look, Aniki!"  
  
"That's not it," Shiro whispered. "Just…Don't turn around…" It's Aoshi, Shiro could tell the broad trench coat from a distance, with him are the rest of the Oniwabanshu's who seem to have been robbed of their sleep. They are looking and asking people around the station, each of them taking a separate direction. Tenshi does not have to wonder why Aoshi knew where they are going.  
  
"This would be the last line for the trip!" One of the train conductors echoed. Shiro looked and it seems that they are not going to make it, for they are a couple of lines behind. They had to either break in the line or slip in the train without a ticket before Aoshi sees them. He had to think of something fast, but that would seem to be his brother's line of specialty.  
  
"Tenshi, just think of a bright idea so we can get in the last ride." He spoke, "It must be quick, before Aoshi-san or any of the…" But something caught Shiro's eye that stalled him for awhile, there is a spider that fell down to Tenshi's cap…and like their okaasan, Tenshi is deathly afraid of spiders that he would instantly forget everything and scream.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Aniki?"  
  
"Umm…no, your cap is fine…just leaving it there…"  
  
"What's with my cap? Is something on it? " Shiro made a wide NO expression as Tenshi attempts to fix it, and he watched the spider glide down the cap to Tenshi's nose. "Just don't scream Tenshi…don't..."  
  
  
  
The first of the two Oni's come out at the south east direction and approached Aoshi; the twins are not there they said. Now he had to wait for the last two who checked the southwest direction.  
  
"Ayaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aoshi heard a scream, coming from the northwest direction. He looked around, and he saw a youth scraping a cap off… "G-get that thing away from me!!" shouting and stomping on which seem to be a crawling insect at the ground. Pulling the cap off, it spills forth a long high pony-tailed black hair.  
  
"Spiders." Aoshi said, when it come to realization who the screaming youth is, Obviously it is only Tenshi who had inherit the trait of freaking out spiders like Misao, and probably the only boy in Japan who's deathly afraid of them. He signaled the rest of the Oni's to go ahead with him as they made haste to the northwest direction.  
  
"Great! Now they have seen us!" Shiro groaned, looking at his shaken brother"…look, we have to think of a plan to get ahead to Kyoto before they catch up with us!"  
  
It's practically no use asking Tenshi right now, he lost all his logical senses with just a mere presence of that crawling insect. So Shiro have to improvised a plan himself, "I think I got it," he said,  
  
But whatever plan Shiro had in mind, Tenshi feared that such idea isn't a good idea… "Gomen, but this is going to hurt…" and before Tenshi knew it, he was fisted by his brother to the face to render him unconscious and then carried him by the back so they could get to the train immediately. Shiro could hear the rest of the Oniwabanshu's voices nearing.  
  
"He knocked his brother down, is he really THAT desperate to go to the train?" One of the oni's called out to Aoshi who replied without unwavering his focus to the two, "Yes, he have to do that to stop Tenshi for acting hysterical."  
  
"Hysterical?"  
  
"Don't you hear awhile ago that he is screaming about a spider on his head? If you want to knock sense in to him there is no choice but to hit him at the face."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Ugh, I have to move fast…Shiro mumbled, dragging his unconscious sibling along him as he ran past the furious crowd and trying to camouflage with them. It would be easy for Aoshi-san to follow him since he is the only one looking very much in a hurry, and he is getting the creeps for the prominent trench coat is growing more and more clearer to his view. If they get caught, it would be a ban for them the whole month to go anywhere and the usual intensive martial arts training as a discipline and punishment for them. And the biggest punishment is that Aoshi-san would be disciplining them instead of their okaasan. And with the stone-cold look that his Aoshi-san have it would be really no mercy.  
  
The train made a loud blowing sound, and the steam comes out of its chute and the wheels made screeching moving sounds…its already time to go and the crowd became more intense and bustling to get into the last ride, and Shiro have to think of something to get to the train. He look at the train and it has an impossibility to squeeze in the crowd plus the security per door, at the other side Aoshi-san and the rest of the Oniwabanshu's are nearing in an alarming phase. Think Shiro think…!!! He said to himself, and then he looked down the floor…  
  
"He is trapped," Aoshi said, "there is no way he could escape with such a big crowd and the security at the train." But as soon as he made the remark, Shiro dropped down the view, "He dropped himself down the floor!" One of the Oni's called out, "he is going to crawl down so we can't see him!"  
  
Aoshi's patience is running off, "then go ahead and look for him, he wouldn't get that far!"  
  
Actually I'm going to roll…Shiro said to him after overhearing them, as he rolled down to the other pavement that leads directly to the rail. Once there, he crept underneath the train. He is going to hold tight below the pipes and iron supports below them, but since he can't just grip there alongside with his still unconscious twin for a long time, so he quickly improvised by hurriedly pulling out one of those blankets he packed in his duffel bag and bound them in certain section where they could both lie and clutch at any support they have in case it might gave way.  
  
"All aboard!! This is the last trip to Kyoto!"  
  
Aoshi furiously phased with his group enough to get close among the crowd at the train, and get his hands at the two stubborn boys as soon as they show up. But the train security prevented them getting any nearer. "I'm sorry sir, but from this point it's off limits."  
  
"I want to check if there are two boys who could possibly slip in."  
  
"There are a lot of young men here, sir."  
  
"There are two of them, they are two Japanese youths," Aoshi noted, since the whole crowd is full of European people it would be easy for them to get spotted. "…they are both identical looking, but one of them has a long-tied hair."  
  
"We'll check inside, sir." The conductor said,  
  
Shiro hold his breath underneath as the train conductors did their last routine in checking to every passenger. From below he could see Aoshi- san's feet and the rest of the Oniwabanshu's. It seems they are stalling the ride, as Shiro can make out at the tone of their voices as they talk to the train authorities. But he don't have to wait for long, since the trip has to be really on time to make it's final stop for the day. "I'm sorry sir; there are no youths with that description aboard the train."  
  
  
  
"It seems we lost them, Master Aoshi."  
  
"What shall we do? Do we have to tell Master Okina about the incident?"  
  
"No. We just have to let them go for now…"  
  
"But Master, what about Misao? If she learns that they…"  
  
"I said, just let them."  
  
It seems a sign of defeat to Aoshi, and he just looked wearily as the train moved on towards outside the station to Kyoto. Those two had grown into shrewd young men and it seems his age is catching on him. He found the other cap lying down the station, and picking it up he told everyone to go home and get a good night rest. "They are grown young men; they will eventually know how to get home…." 


	4. Part four: Friends, Adversaries and Brot...

Part 4: Friends, Adversaries and Brotherhood  
  
Tenshi was awakened by a sudden splash of water thrown at his face. The minute he realized it, a shot of pain burns at the right side of his face and he could barely open his one eye. "Welcome to Kyoto!" his twin greeted with a wide grin on his face, "After both hiding us underneath the train, Aoshi-san lost us and here we are!" he was half-expecting for Tenshi to just agree with him and forget everything but he was surprised when his brother snapped then charged on him and send them both crashing by the wall. They were by the street alley, and there are a few people who roam the street at nights and the commotion Tenshi is starting is getting unwanted attention.  
  
"Do you have to fist me at the face to have us both get here?" Tenshi snarled, pins his brother down and shaking him by the collar. "Look!!! I can barely feel the side of my face and I can't even open my right eye!!"  
  
"Damn it Tenshi no baka! You were hysterical, how I was suppose to calm you down?!" Shiro spat back, shoving his brother roughly off him. "You blew our cover, and it's the only best idea I could think of!" Well he seems right, so Tenshi calmed down and sat at the ground, mumbling... "It was because of the spider…"  
  
"I TOLD you not to touch your cap." Shiro exclaimed, dusting himself off and standing up, he stretched his hand to his brother. " Come on now, I'll explain everything later to Okaasan. We have to go there…" then giving Tenshi another going over as the latter stood up, "I wonder what made you so afraid of spiders, and I think it's hereditary..."  
  
Tenshi sighed, "Forget it, just next time if you are going to do that just hit me at the head."  
  
"But that happened already to you this afternoon." He nearly forgot, he intervened with one of Shiro and Kenji's arguments and got hit by a firmly hard wooden sword right at the middle of his head. He shrugged and just walked beside his older twin as they took a route to Himura-san's residence.  
  
  
  
"I think it's nothing personal, I heard of group syndicates who usually kidnapped women to attempt to sell them in slavery in other countries…"  
  
"But why our daughter, why will someone attempt to have her?" Kaoru voiced out, her voice full of concern and worry when Hotaru, Kenji's younger sister, her daughter is reported missing awhile ago. No clue or ransom had yet been sent and the couple is brainstorming with Misao and Soujiro to help give any possible leads to find her.  
  
Soujiro took another mouthful of the scrumptious serving of squid balls that Himura brought for late dinner, since as usual, Kaoru being a bad cook and with the current situation make it even worse to her bad culinary skills. Misao can't help but notice that Soujiro had busied himself just eating ever since the conversation started, and its starting to annoy her.  
  
"Have you had anything to say, Soujiro?" Misao said, giving him a sharp glare. "I hope you are very well listening, since I noticed you have been eating THOSE ever since we got here…"  
  
"But it taste good Misao, you should try some…"  
  
"SOUJIRO!! We are to help, not to have a picnic!!" Misao shouted, sending him to drop his plate. Kenshin who is comforting Kaoru in the background sweat dropped at the sight of such scene most least likely to happen, Soujiro have not lost his old habits…he seems to be calm and composed even though Misao didn't notice, Soujiro is listening all the while he is eating. It has been almost 10 years and he observed that Misao and Soujiro fight on little things: Misao gets furious easily and snaps off…then Soujiro would give her one of those comforting apologies with a smile that most of the time works to melt her rage.  
  
"But I am listening Misao, now don't go angry..." he said, smiling with those apologetic look. " I'm going to help in this affair, since I am also part of this family..."  
  
This will be the mushy part, Kenshin thought... Misao will find a heart to forgive him and they will eventually kiss and make up…in front of them, and it's not a good time to see it. "Soujiro, so tell me…what are your conclusions on whom possibly kidnapped our daughter?"  
  
Soujiro took a quick sip of his tea to wash down what he ate, "I agreed with Misao, the kidnapping has to be a syndicate…but I can't help to think that it has some personal matter involved here."  
  
"What made you think it's personal?" Kaoru asked,  
  
"If it's white slavery syndicate, they usually go and kidnap lower class citizens. But if we are talking of a big, syndicate ring here...since all they have kidnapped belong to certain class." Soujiro noted, "Kenshin-san, you have Hotaru enrolled in a western all-girl school with a private dormitory, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, I and Kaoru agreed it's the best for her," he looked to his wife, holding her hand. "With Hotaru's state, she need a caring stable environment and a good education, and for her to have a good future."  
  
"I noticed that all the young women reported missing all came from the same school," Soujiro concluded, "all 20 of them,"  
  
"You are getting into something." Misao said proudly, "So are you saying this is a big time syndicate?"  
  
"I guess so." Soujiro implied, helping himself another mouthful of squid balls. "But the fact, that all the young ladies kidnapped does not belong or have any association to a prominent lineage, I have my benefit of a doubt that it could also be personal."  
  
"How can you be sure they are not of a prominent lineage?" Kenshin questioned, "I haven't reported this to the authorities yet, but you seem sure that is the conclusion…"  
  
"All the students you told me that are reported missing along with your daughter didn't ring a familiar name." Soujiro said, then adding. "I read newspapers in my spare time and I get to learn a lot of valuable information who is who in politics and social gatherings."  
  
"We could only guess..."  
  
"Does everyone know about much of Hotaru?" Misao questioned, "I mean if the status is not important, she is the only among the 20 kidnapped that stand out."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru said, looking up from her husband.  
  
"What Misao meant, does everybody in that school knows her pedigree is?" Soujiro followed up the statement of his wife, "I mean they know that she is the only daughter of the living legend Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Of course, after all she is my daughter…there is nothing to hide." Kenshin said, "But we are one humble family now, I am retired to be called such a legend and that is all in the past: I'm just now an average family man…" giving Soujiro an affirmative look, "…and I know you are also one, Soujiro."  
  
Soujiro gave a nod to the comment, "I just can't shake of the thought it has some personal agenda to the kidnapping of your daughter. There are enemies from the past that will haunt us as long the people like ourselves continue to live, even if we had changed our paths in life and wanting the past to be left behind."  
  
"But I couldn't think of anyone who will ransom our daughter," Kaoru spoke softly, "Kenshin, is there anyone you know that who could do this…"  
  
"Not that I know, Kaoru."  
  
"Kenshin-san," Soujiro spoke again and much serious this time, "I know I'm speaking from experience, the only way to track a criminal is to think like one… it's the best way we could get a lead about your daughter."  
  
Soujiro spoke a great length of knowledgeable thoughts in those few minutes, and Misao is quite surprised that all through out her husband is eating he is also listening attentively at the same time. His driven concern to the situation is that Kenshin have helped him twice before: a second chance to change… and a second chance to love. And he will pay his debt for him with also a good deed, after all Kenshin accepted him also as a family.  
  
"..And you used to be one..." Misao commented, reacting to her husband's statement.  
  
"Hai. As a former right-hand man to the one of the most brilliant mad man in Japan. I could use a thing or two from what I learned from there…" he said, "for the better good, of course."  
  
Suddenly Kaoru remembered something, "Soujiro! I forgot one detail when the news about Hotaru was brought to us…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"All those 20 girls…" she said, "All those 20 young average girls that also went missing, they happen to be Hotaru's closest acquaintances in that school."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this…"  
  
"There should be a ransom, we should wait till tomorrow if they will hand us a note. From there, we might get possible clues." Misao told everyone, "Let's just hope the best of luck, if nothing happens tomorrow... me and Soujiro will help you to track Hotaru down, we promise."  
  
"But we talked it over Misao," Soujiro intervened. "You are going to retire from this; it's the oath you said to Okina. We are going to retire from fighting together."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru is not surprised to hear from them that Okina is already dying, he had witnessed three generations and Buddha had granted him enough longetivity to even witness Misao's sons grew into fine young men. As his dying wish, he wants Misao to retire since her responsibility as the group leader started in such an early age and having her own family herself to watch. He appointed Tenshi as the new leader to the clan in doing so.  
  
"But this situation is an exception Soujiro; after all…it's just not the right time for Tenshi to take over such responsibility." Tenshi being the younger and much sensitive one happens to be much closer to Misao. Being a mother, she had her worries on letting her own son being assigned on a task to which he had no experience on.  
  
"He is not a child anymore Misao, we didn't teach our children martial arts of sword fighting and ninjistu for nothing."  
  
Misao is about to escalate in another heated debate on motherhood and loyalty to friends and having the way of a ninja, but everything was cut all of sudden by a sound of something that crashed nearby the sliding door. Kenshin is the first to react at the sound, noticing it could be an intruder listening at the middle of night by bringing out his sakabatou and cutting it through the thin door…something he rarely does anymore. And to everyone's astonishment, the twins stumbled into the view, with Tenshi falling upfront.  
  
"Shiro! Tenshi! " Misao called out in surprise, and quickly stood up and scold her sons, "what are you two doing here? I told you to stay home! " and then noticing the still dazed Tenshi, "...and what happened to your face?! Did Shiro hit you again?"  
  
"Hai, okaasan…but it's a long story."  
  
Soujiro sighed, then talking to their red-haired companion. "Himura-san, this is another reason why she needs to retire..." he smiled faintly, "...she always worry about the boys," They watched Misao is openly furious with a frustrated attempt to give Shiro a pinch by the shoulder, while Tenshi tried to calm her down…trying to explain the whole story why Shiro HAVE to hit him at the face. Shiro try to dodge his mother's hands and trying also to give a side of his story, "How did you two get past by your Aoshi-san?! I entrusted both of you to him and it's impossible to just get out!"  
  
"Umm…it took us 17 years to figure it all out, okaasan." Shiro replied, and then told her the whole story. But what he got is the shameful-drag-you-by- the-ear and demands an apology which parents are good at. "You are going to get it when we get home!" then looking behind, "same goes to you Tenshi for following your bonehead brother!"  
  
"I'm not a bone head…." Shiro argued  
  
"Okaasan, he didn't force me into it…really..."  
  
"Soujiro, this two went all the way from Edo just to get here…WITHOUT permission, aren't you going to discipline them?" Misao said. Between her and Soujiro, she knows her sons are more intimidated to their father than she is. They know that she expresses her disappointment freely but to Soujiro its calm and unpredictable and the two never answer back if a word from their father is soon spoken.  
  
"They are pretty smart." Soujiro spoke, standing up and facing his twin sons. " I think as the matter of fact, they might have inherited my shrewdness to escape under Aoshi-san and go here to Kyoto and that's a very impressive thing. " he followed the statement with a smile to Misao, who in turn became totally put off that she walked out flaming from the room. Kenshin had the "oro" expression, for Soujiro had strange moments to tease his wife in the wrong mood…and Kaoru sometimes questions how the two could get along. Tenshi and Shiro looked at each other, "Sometimes I can't guess Otousan's humor..." Shiro whispered, "…we are supposed to get a punishment, not to be congratulated."  
  
"I heard that." Soujiro said, that send both twins nearly jumping off from their skins. "You two will still get a punishment, but we would deal about that matter later with your mother."  
  
"Later?"  
  
"You heard me right you two," he said, "Both of you wouldn't be in here if it's not something important, am I right?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I was about to say that to your mother, but I think she got turned off of what I said awhile ago…anyway, one can never get to Kyoto overnight."  
  
"Hai, Otousan." Shiro bowed, "It's about Kenji…back from Edo."  
  
"What about Kenji?" Kaoru asked, "He shouldn't been told about this incident…he will do something drastic."  
  
"Whatever happens he must stay at Edo, at all costs." Kenshin concluded, "Your parents must have told you about that already."  
  
"Kenshin-san…"Tenshi looked up, "It's the reason why I and Shiro are here," He took a deep breath and received an affirmative nod from his older twin, " Kenji ran away. He overheard the conversation and I noticed it's already too late to catch him…he just left so fast…" 


	5. Part Five: For the Code of Honor

Part 5: For the Code of Honor  
  
Misao came in when overheard what seems to be Kaoru's weeping. She was being held comfortingly by Kenshin and the boys just stood there with apologetic look at their faces. "Kenji overheard our conversation in Edo, he have left. He is going to find his sister by himself." Soujiro said as if reading Misao's thoughts. "I think it's good that we shall let the boys stay here for the night as well, we can all come up with a plan."  
  
It's been a tense long wait for everyone for the morning to arrive, only Shiro and Tenshi instantly snored and slept, having been exhausted at the adventurous trip they had. At the break of dawn, there is no sign of Kenji… which further indicates he is really serious to look for his sister, even though he have no single clue where she was last seen. But there is some breakthrough, when just Misao was about to send the boys home an official came into the Himura's residence…saying that they might have some information and must meet up with their head to get the information personally. Tenshi overheard that a certain Saitou Hajime had sent this message.  
  
"Kaoru-san, who is Saitou Hajime?"  
  
"He is an acquaintance with your Kenshin-san, he is a dependable man that supervises this district.."  
  
"That's odd," Shiro exclaimed, coming out of the view beside his brother. " That's not what I heard from Kenji."  
  
"What did my son told you?"  
  
"He said he is a meanie that looks like a cockroach."  
  
Both twins burst into laughter, and Kaoru is somehow just shocked to hear it from them. Boys will always be boys…she missed seeing her son in a short while, who frequently hangs out with the duo. They cracked wise ass jokes or argue about young women, sometimes trouble is unavoidable. The three had been close to each other since childhood, and it seems they know a great deal about Kenji than her being his mother herself.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm going to go now…" Kenshin called out, "I'll be back later before supper."  
  
"Take care,…"  
  
"Matte!!" Shiro called out, running to Kenshin's direction and dragging Tenshi from behind. " Can we go Kenshin-san? We never have been around the town ourselves. Especially the municipality area.."  
  
" It's a serious business Shiro, did your Aunt Kaoru told you about it?"  
  
" Hai, Me and Tenshi won't mind coming along. Besides, we want to see who Saitou Hajime is."  
  
"It's Hajime-san for you Shiro, you should say the appropriate term to an elder AND since he happens also to be an officer." Kenshin pointed out, " So far, it's only Kenji who got to see him a couple of times. It's the first time with you two." And as far Kenshin can guess, Saitou is not cordial in entertaining a couple of youths, and he shows his distaste openly…he recalls the Kenji usually mutters why is such a man deserves his respect when Kenshin told him about his past with this man who used to be an enemy.  
  
"Is it true that Hajime-san looks like a cockroach?!" Tenshi exclaimed out loud, that make suddenly Kenshin stumble. "Kenji told it to Shiro. He said something about him not being a good man."  
  
"Kenji sorts of dislikes him. You see, Saitou Hajime and me are different people," Kenshin replied, " ..And it's a long story for both of you to listen and understand for now."  
  
"Okay," they both replied.  
  
  
  
It's been after a few minutes stroll that they have finally reached their destination. It's the first time the two had been in the hall and take a liking to look around as Kenshin himself has to stop a couple of times to remind them. The twins themselves have caught some attention, some of the people in uniform looking at them strangely. One of them is looking Tenshi in a fond way and said something, "that kid looks almost exactly like Souji Okita when he is still alive."  
  
I wonder who Okita is, Tenshi thought.  
  
" They are twins. One of them has short hair.."  
  
" I noticed, he looks somehow familiar…like the relentless henchman that once lived here 10 years ago or so.  
  
"You mean Shi-shi-o's henchman? I heard that one escaped and never was seen again. I wonder if he is alive for all these years."  
  
Shiro is starting to get annoyed at the hushing voices that surround them, and it's obvious that they are talking about their father. And when he hears it, there is tone of fear at their voices.  
  
" Saitou would be like seeing a ghost if he saw that kid," one of them assumed.  
  
"Aniki, this is really pretty scary." Tenshi whispered, "Everyone here thinks that I'm some youth who came back from the dead and they think you just look like Otousan."  
  
"Otousan have a dark reputation here in Edo, remember?" Shiro reminded his brother, "I won't be surprised if they are all looking to us strangely that way."  
  
"But everything changed when he met our mother." Tenshi remarked, in a somehow proud tone. Then looking around, " If we have our father's eyes maybe it will the scare the hell out of them."  
  
One of the staff in the hall can't help but react at Tenshi's comment. " Excuse me, my fellow officers here can't help but you two kids really look familiar."  
  
"That's because we are twins." Shiro replied sarcastically, "One of us had to have long hair so everyone could tell us apart."  
  
"No," the staffer replied, then motioning to Tenshi, "You are saying that something will scare us…something about having your father's eyes."  
  
"Our father's eyes are indigo," Tenshi replied, "Why?"  
  
One of the officers from the background can't help but comment, "Your twin brother would just look like one of the must elusive assassins in Japan who disappeared some 10 years back."  
  
"You mean, Seta Soujiro.." the staffer corrected, "It's pretty eerie, but you boys just look like him somehow.."  
  
" Because Seta Soujiro happens to be our father." Shiro blurted out, then a pinch coming from Tenshi made him realize of his tactlessness. Saying those words suddenly made everyone looked like they have been splashed by ice water. "Aniki! You JUST told me that Otousan has a bad reputation here!!" he grunted angrily,  
  
"But I can't help myself! They are all asking those questions!" Shiro muttered,  
  
"N-nani?!" One of the officers stammered, "…you are joking right?"  
  
Tenshi shook his head, and sighed. "What my brother said was true. The man that everyone knows as ruthless happens to be our father." Now, almost everyone in the hall are staring at them full of shock and disbelief All except Kenshin who does not realize the twins are no longer following him and is still continuing walking straight to the office.  
  
"That's foolish, I don't believe it."  
  
"They won't believe it," Shiro whispered to his sibling with a chuckle, "We have been going here as a family ever since we are children, and they don't even recognized Otousan around all this time!" Shiro then proceeds to reach for his wallet, and lift out a small and quite worn brown and white picture. He handed it out to one of the officers, with a sly smile curved to his lips. Tenshi does not like it, Shiro might get them in another trouble and the way he smiled reminds him how their Otousan would look before: Tales told to him sometimes by Aoshi that Soujiro smiles often yet there are different meanings into it. When their father used to be a madman, he smiled in a way that it could send a chill to your spine. And now, he had that feeling.  
  
The officer and some of its comrades take a closer look to the wallet size picture, all of them stared at it aghast, and "That's him." Shiro exclaimed, "That picture was taken shortly when we are born, that's our mother beside him."  
  
"Great Buddha, my eyes don't deceive me!" one of them exclaimed, "It's him!" True enough, the tainted almost decade and half old photo had Soujiro in it, his expression is a little much more amiable and complacent than everyone could remember, beside him is a young woman that looks close to his age and has a long braided hair and equally expressive eyes like his, except that they are of Celtic green and the two young men in front of them has those eyes. The picture had Soujiro carrying one of the twins.  
  
"I have seen the woman in the picture here a couple of times," one of them said,  
  
Tenshi nudged his brother to remind him they really have to go. "Aniki, Himura-san would be looking for us!" He mumbled, then grabbing the picture. "Ahhh…gomen nasai everyone, but me and my brother have to catch up."  
  
"You boys are with Himura? "  
  
"Yeah, he happens to be our godfather.."  
  
"Aniki!!"  
  
"Urusai!" Shiro hissed, "I'll be there in a second, so quit you're blabbering!"  
  
"Your godfather?!"  
  
"Our mother happens to have him as a family friend." Tenshi replied, attempting to yank his brother off. "..And our mother's maiden name is Makamachi."  
  
" Makamachi? Makamachi Misao?!"  
  
" Hai!!! We really got to go now.."  
  
"There you are you two," comes Kenshin's voice, and approaching to their direction. " Do you get yourself into trouble again, Shiro?"  
  
"No." Shiro replied, "Some officers here happen to ask us a few personal questions. THEY said we look pretty familiar."  
  
"Himura-san," one of the men saluted the red-haired hitokiri, " these young lads happen to be your godsons?"  
  
"Yes, they grow so fast don't they?"  
  
" Is it true that their parents are…"  
  
" Such an unlikely pair isn't it?" Kenshin cuts off, and if he does he knows it's not the right time to bring up a sensitive matter. Leaving the men behind looking just equally shocked as they were when Shiro blurted out his pedigree, "it's really important that the boys go with me, we will talk later.."  
  
  
  
Saitou Hajime is impatiently waiting in his room for Himura to come in. Someone delivered a personal message via an anonymous letter to him to relay a message to the Hitokiri: news about a missing daughter. It dawns in him that why would someone had to deliver a letter to his office than having it straight to Kenshin's residence. Whoever it is, it didn't want the news about the secret family trouble to be discreet.  
  
"Finally you came; someone just sent this to my office." Saitou said upon seeing the sight of the red hair and then putting off the light from his cigarette. "I want to remind you that I don't want my place to be delivered with petty family trouble..."  
  
"I want to know what the content of the letter has said," Kenshin spoke, "What's important is that I have to get a lead about my daughter's whereabouts..."  
  
Saitou didn't react for a moment when he noticed behind Himura, two youth shyly entered the door. They looked at him quizzically, and whispered to each other… that Kenshin had to hush them again. They look brothers but so alike that they might have been twins, he thought. One of the boys even had disturbing resemblance like Okita, his former partner and co-captain at the Shinesegami days.  
  
"He does look like a cockroach; he even looks more intimidating than Aoshi-san!" Shiro whispered to his brother.  
  
"Not now Shiro," Kenshin admonished gently,  
  
There is something familiar air with the boys who seem trying to create a little noise in his room, and Saitou can't help himself. "So Himura, who are these two little weasels you drag in?"  
  
"Who are you calling a WEASEL?!" both boys demanded, the comment was just about to make Kenshin ricochet. Saitou made a similar statement on Misao when the first time he saw her. Like Aoshi, Saitou is passing his prime…his hair is starting to recede and there are few gray and white streaks showing, but even by the way his looks denies his way of life. He is a sharp man and retains the aura and intimidation that surrounds him. He didn't even bother to flinch when he saw the infuriated looks at the two boys in front of him: those green sparkling green eyes seems very familiar.  
  
"I think he heard us when you said he is a cockroach," Tenshi then muttered to his brother.  
  
"They are my godsons, Saitou." Kenshin replied, "Close friends of my son, they are here for a short visit and I'm showing them around." Then adding, "young as they are, I think they could also help with my daughter's case…"  
  
"Ah, babysitting." Saitou remarked, and proceeds to light up his cigarette. He draws in one deep breath, only to have a short rough coughs. He must be having a little too much nicotine in his system and it's starting to show in his age. Regaining his composure, he sat up and handed the letter.  
  
"So tell me, who are these weasel boy's parents? A friend of the family?"  
  
Kenshin look from the letter and gave him a square look, "They are Aoshi's grandsons. This one with the long hair is Tenshi, his older brother is Shiro."  
  
"Hmph. I don't know Aoshi had a son or daughter…" Saitou commented, " He must have raised one to have his own…" then looking at the boys, a minute of realization hits him and a chain of choking coughs followed.  
  
"Are you alright there, Saitou?"  
  
"I think I got it, they are Misao's boys." Saitou cleared his throat, "No wonder, they got their mother's eyes. Strong resemblance too. " he commented looking very amused, Tenshi can't refrain from feeling very peculiar at every minute for this chain-smoking senior commanding officer had a very cold look even if he smiles. It is as if he is going to pluck and eat them.  
  
"You know our mother personally?" Shiro asked, as if the question is not needed. He have a guess that his mother's relationship with this man is not pleasant for the look of him he is not the type their mother 10 years would engage in conversation or a friendly visit. "Not that I can remember," Saitou replied, " I only seen her a couple of times with your godfather, have a hard time keeping her nose out of business too. I think it runs in the family."  
  
"Sounds like hate at first sight to me," Tenshi added,  
  
"Not actually," Kenshin finally finished the letter and folded it into his pocket, "When the first time he met your mother, he made a comment and called her a name that annoyed her very much that she became known by it."  
  
"What is it, Himura-san?"  
  
"Called your mother a weasel," Kenshin can't refrain to make a small restraint chuckle upon seeing the two pouted in annoyance. Even Saitou's gaunt expression broke and also snorted in between few smokes. After awhile, the tension in the room seems broken and the next thing the two knows the two former adversaries are talking about good old times…something that is called nostalagia, when people grow old they talk about fond memories. Shiro seems to heard something about Saitou's adopted son living on it's own now married and having a daughter. Kenshin recalling that how his additional support helped them through the wiping out the Juppon-Gatana some several years back, and both twin's strain to listen about the exploits of their father.  
  
"So I wonder what happened to that boy? It's been several years and I doubt that he would be starting trouble in the future."  
  
"Everyone needs a second chance Saitou, I gave him a second chance in life."  
  
"Can't believe you converted Shi-shi-o's dog to doing new tricks, If I am to ask, I would have killed if I had the chance."  
  
"I guess they are talking about Otousan again.." Shiro assumed, "I always never heard a good thing about him in this hall." Kenshin noticed the uneasiness the two are having, and fearing that Shiro would again make ruckus like he did a few hours ago. He could understand what it felt, with people remembering nothing but the past.  
  
"I wonder if people like him is going to live a normal life. Like you for example…"  
  
"I think he would.."  
  
"Oh really? What is your guess?"  
  
"Well.." eyeing the boys proudly, without Saitou noticing. " He is still young when he left, maybe he finds himself a strong supportive woman…"  
  
"like your wife, Kaoru."  
  
"He eventually might have fallen in love and gotten married," Kenshin continued, " and they might also have settled and have wonderful children. They might have boys for instance"  
  
"Tsk. That's such a dream," Saitou remarked, then standing up…indicating that the pleasant conversation is almost over, " I just hope that letter of yours would take some lead on your daughter," he pointed out.. "…and at least I could also close a big case soon before I announce my retirement in few month's time."  
  
"Well then, that means I'll be seeing you next time." Kenshin said, leading the twin boys ahead of him. "Till then, don't retire."  
  
"Of course not," Saitou replied, then he notions to one of the twins, to Tenshi. "Hey you there, before you go…come over here."  
  
"Hai?" Tenshi look at him strangely, wondering what will Saitou suddenly will ask for him.  
  
" You do look like someone pretty familiar, if he still alive that is."  
  
"I know, Souji Okita…a former co-captain of yours? In your shinesagami days? " Noticing Saitou's expression of astonishment, he replied " I heard it from everyone the hall when I passed there with my brother."  
  
"Oh I see. You seems to sound as a pretty perceptive kid, try not to be like your mother." And he gives Tenshi a friendly slap at the shoulder. " You boys are lucky living in this current era, you know. Don't let history repeat itself."  
  
Tenshi nodded curtly from the advice, "Ummm…can I ask a question, Hajime-san?"  
  
"Make it short,"  
  
"What is your opinion what could have possibly happen to the man called Seta Soujiro?"  
  
  
  
Kenshin's eyes bulged like saucers, Tenshi happens to be inheritely stubborn..and he have a hard time keeping that in check unlike his other twin. They are pretty sensitive when the matter is always on their father, as if some how, they want to give the name some dignity. In fact, when one time they were kids they questioned their mother about it. It was when they were about to get enrolled in a school,  
  
"Why do we have to go with the name Makamachi?"  
  
"It's my maiden name, Tenshi."  
  
"But we go with Father's name.."  
  
"Not now, Tenshi. You are going to school….you have to change your name because of others.." Kenshin was overhearing the conversation at that time, Kenji is currently enrolled in his very first year at the school…that the twin's got bored with no one to play with and insisted in going also. They were allowed to, only with this minor obstacle.  
  
"Is it because of others will think, Okaasan?" Tenshi's eyes are full of question,  
  
"To hell to what they think," Misao said as he dressed him, "Tenshi, you are still young to understand. I am doing this for you and your brother's protection. I and your Otousan will explain everything once the two of you have reached the right moment."  
  
"Otousan is not a bad person is he?" Tenshi noticed that his mother's expression break, " But…Otousan seems so good to everybody,"  
  
"Your Otousan…"Misao breathe deeply, "He used to do mean things when he is younger, but now he is a change man…and is making any possible amends from that past. But people didn't see it that way." She bent down, clasping her son's arms and giving him a firm look at the eye. "Few days ago, your brother is teased about it by the neighborhood kids in Kyoto. He got into a fight, you know that?"  
  
"Hai. But he didn't lose, he told me he beaten them up all fair and square. It serves them right."  
  
"IT is wrong." Misao said firmly, "After that incident, the neighborhood children does not want to go near him anymore. Even the parents wouldn't talk to us about it."  
  
"What made them despise Otousan so much? Did he kill someone…did he?"..  
  
Misao can't answer his question, "Just promise me Tenshi, don't ever get into a fight…look after your older brother, make sure that whatever happens he must not get into any trouble too."  
  
"Yes, Okaasan."  
  
  
  
Back to the present, it seems forever for Kenshin to just wait for Saitou's reply to Tenshi's question.  
  
"Like what your godfather said, he might have been a change man." Saitou finally said, " Maybe the transition will take 10 years…or more, depending on the guilt he is having. Then so, he might have met a woman…"  
  
" He might have married,"  
  
"Possibly, that will make him settle down."  
  
"He might have children, even boys…"  
  
"So what is your point, ?" Saitou commented, seemingly getting quite irritated at the little charade. "Is for you to amuse me or is it the other way around? "  
  
"Not really, what I think is…he might not have one but two well- educated boys," Tenshi remarked, "Probably even twins, you might add." With that final statement, Tenshi felt some relief and phased out of the room with his brother. Shiro with his puzzled look gave a respectful bow before he followed his brother to the exit, Kenshin himself does not know how to react. Saitou has this blank cow like stare, as if trying to register what the lad have said.  
  
" I think I really need some catching up to do these days." He finally said,  
  
"H-Hai, I guess.." Kenshin stammered, still confused how to put it. Saitou might have been just a bit tad surprised when he learned Misao have children, but explaining how on earth Soujiro and Misao MET and have children is a total understatement for him to even comprehend.  
  
The boys seem to have gone a considerable distance, and Kenshin have to cut the conversation off. "…I have to catch up with the boys…umm, look, maybe I can everything next time…it's a long story, Ja ne!"  
  
"Bet sure it is, till then."  
  
Shortly as the hitokiri closed the door and left, Saitou called for his secretary. "Make me a coffee, a dark one and put it in a bigger mug."  
  
" But sir, isn't it a little to strong for your age?"  
  
" It does not matter, I have a lot of surprises this day and by all means I need to drink a lot of it."  
  
  
  
" We will be delayed to go home to Edo in several hours,"  
  
Shiro and Tenshi both made a big sigh of relief when their Otousan spoke those words. A delay means, delay also to meet Aoshi-san and their would be punishment. They haven't been reprimanded by their Aoshi-san, but he had the same sharp icy glare that Saitou Hajime have…something that gave the twins a chill in the spine by just looking at them. " Why what would be the delay?" Tenshi asked,  
  
"Your mother is not feeling well for the travel, just awhile ago she collapsed." Soujiro said, and he noticed the look in Shiro's eyes. For some reason, Shiro most of all does not want to hear about his mother getting hurt or sick…something that attributes to his childhood past. Would he keep on remembering that event? The tradegy that happened is not his to blame…Soujiro kept to himself, and answered Shiro's expression. "Your mother is fine after that, all she need is after all, to throw up."  
  
"Okaasan have been throwing up lately this week," Tenshi observed, "haven't you noticed Aniki?"  
  
"I don't know, she seems not to show it. " Shiro sighed, " But she is pretty moody lately, remember yesterday? She eventually have to pull me by the ear..it's embarrassing."  
  
"Well Shiro, she does not want to worry you. It's just a sign of morning sickness…I think." His otousan assured him, "You know your mother, she'll try to be strong no matter what."  
  
"Soujiro!" Misao called out, "Are they already there?"  
  
" Yes dear, nice and sound." Soujiro smiled, as his wife greeted him by the entrance just fresh from morning bath. Wearing a long pink flannel robe to cover her body, Soujiro can't seem to resist lingering his eyes a little longer, and his smile widened even more. "It's a bathrobe, Soujiro. Western people where them after bath…and I KNOW what you are thinking!"  
  
"I-I'm thinking about nothing!" Soujiro said defensively, but Misao gave him a know-well look. "Hontoi! It's just you look prettier in feminine clothing…do you know that I used to said that during our "journey" nearly 17 years ago?"  
  
Shiro lazily rested his arms at the back and leaned at the wall, there goes his parents again in their morning banter. Tenshi can't help himself and joined him, distancing themselves. " I just hope Okaasan would never brought us a weird stuff from the western goods again." Tenshi commented. " I wouldn't be caught dead wearing so…pink."  
  
" I knew someone who wears pink once, but not a robe." Shiro said,  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"Kenshin-san." Shiro answered with a grin, and both of them had an amused expression at their faces "..but I think some other people noticed it make him look quite feminine so he used purple these later years."  
  
" Yeah, I recall seeing that. I think some people even call him girly man for it."  
  
There small talk still was overshadowed by Misao's banter. " Soujiro, you are not getting anything tonight because I'm sick, so don't even think about it."  
  
"I'm not thinking about that!"  
  
"I think they are talking about sex," Shiro whispered to his brother's ear and the latter flushed crimson of the thought of it. He hit Shiro by the back. "Hey! What is that all about?!"  
  
"Shiro," Misao called her older son, "can you do me a favor, at least before we leave?"  
  
"Hai, Okaasan. What is it? "  
  
"Go to the market and buy me seedless watermelons."  
  
" Seedless watermelons?!" Shiro exclaimed in surprise, "Is there such a thing?"  
  
"There is." Soujiro spoke, " The district downtown has been selling western goods. One of their specialties in the market is producing seedless watermelons."  
  
"So go downtown and buy me three," Misao fished out a couple of coins and handed it to her son. "I'm going to eat them before we go.."  
  
"E-Eat them? All of it?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Shiro, just go and do what I said!" Misao is starting to get annoyed and commanded her son to go. Soujiro nodded to his son as if to tell him not to ask further more questions and go, and Shiro left reluctantly. As soon as he went off, Misao turned away and went to the other side of the house to talk to Himura on the latest development. So it is Tenshi and Soujiro left alone in the porch.  
  
"Your mother might have morning sickness alright,"  
  
"Does she always have THAT sickness when we travel?"  
  
"Not really," Soujiro replied, "Your mother is exactly that way when she have you two. Only instead of having watermelons, she ate twin bananas."  
  
Tenshi's eyes grow bigger… "You mean okaasan is PREGNANT?!"  
  
Soujiro hushed him, as if telling him to tone down his voice of excitement. "Shhhh!!!!" he whispered, "…your okaasan does not know yet, but I'm pretty perceptive she is. In one week, she spends most of her afternoon napping, then she suddenly gets infuriated in little things also she eats a lot of those seedless watermelons lately, an odd craving for someone like her with a small frame."  
  
Tenshi nodded, "it's a good thing okaasan thought of resigning her post. She needed a lot of rest." And he told Soujiro about Okina's will…recalling that his father is doing chores and was away when Okina called everyone for an assembly. He listened intently then concludes a statement, "Actually, Tenshi…it's me who told your great-grandfather about that idea."  
  
"…about okaasan?"  
  
Soujiro nodded, " I somehow knew that your mother is going to have a baby, but she is pushing herself a little to hard…going on patrols and missions and looking after you two. As a parent, I know what she is going through…and sometimes risking herself for both family and commitment to the Oniwabanshus. I talked about this to Master Okina and he agrees what's the best for your mother, he told her to finally quit and that you are grown enough to take on her role. It seemed she agrees, but it's not easy for herself to let go of what she loves for so long."  
  
"Otousan, then you must tell her about it."  
  
"Ah Tenshi, but it's not easy to convince your mother. I tried last night."  
  
"You won't let her lose another baby, wouldn't you?" Tenshi argued, and it hit Soujiro right to the target. He looked surprisingly to his son,  
  
"Aniki told me about it." He whispered, and everything halted into a long disturbing pause.  
  
"I see," Soujiro finally spoke. "We will tell her once we get home, meanwhile Tenshi…"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Don't tell your brother about it, I know he worries…he is not to blame for what happened before."  
  
"I understand, Otousan." He bowed curtly in respect.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, Kenshin was so surprised that Soujiro had predicted exactly the conclusion about his daughter. The conversation is intimate between three of them, that includes Kaoru...for Misao didn't make it for she seemed to fell for another nap. He had the letter handed out by Saitou for him to read, it states that a hefty sum is not needed for the release of Hotaru and of everyone else held captive…that the matter is personal, it said. It boldly demands the presence of Kenshin and giving up his prized sakabatou…in a named date and place, or have his daughter suffer a fate worse than death.  
  
"Fate worse than death?" Soujiro exclaimed, " I don't like the sound of this, but whoever wrote this letter seems to have an ingrained deep hatred towards you, Himura-san. It seems he or she is going to take out all the frustration to your daughter."  
  
" I know I made a lot of enemies in the past, but all are long gone…it's either they are dead…" he looked at Soujiro, "…or repented."  
  
"But there must be someone…a SOMEBODY, how could he or she knows a lot of details about you?…what sword you uses, and just about everything up to where you live and how many your children is?" Soujiro continued, "I'm puzzled myself, but if we want to get some clues…we have to plan ahead on what to do."  
  
"…what if we don't agree with the terms?" Kaoru said, "isn't there another way?"  
  
"I'm going to do it, for our daughter's safety."  
  
"But you…your sword, the sakabatou…"  
  
"It does not matter anymore, Kaoru. I retired from the things I have known to have just to raise a family. If anything happened to our daughter, I cannot forgive myself…and whatever happens…it's important that you and the children are safe…and it's my duty to protect …Kenji, Hotaru…they got way lives ahead of them."  
  
It's like he is speaking that he is going to give up his own life to have his family live. Soujiro don't like the sound of it, he knows with just a look at Kaoru's face. There are crucial moments in life that one shall made a great sacrifice…but either what the outcome of the situation, the Himura family will still be at loss of a love one. He have to do something, he longed for the moment to repay Kenshin-san for his good deeds he have done to him. But he also got a family of his own, if he risked himself to go to this situation he will worry his wife, and his children…and right now, he is going to be a father again.  
  
"There must be something that I could do, Himura-san." Soujiro said, interrupting a sensitve moment between the couple. "I understand being a father myself, I'll risk anything for my children just be safe."  
  
"Soujiro…if you go, you'll worry Misao if you left for this mission."  
  
"As much as possible, I don't want Misao to go…" he halted, gazing to the man who reformed him and have been his mentor for these years… "Himura-san, she does not know…but she is pregnant. It is not good if I let her go, not now."  
  
The aura lightened up a bit when Kenshin and Kaoru heard the news, "I know I'm not good in giving advice…" Kaoru replied, "But she will need you even more now that she is having a baby."  
  
"I know, for that…I'm not the one going. It's a heavy decision I have to make."  
  
"Then who is it?" they inquired,  
  
"I entrusted that one of my son's would do it." 


	6. Part six: A brother's love

Part 6: A Brother's Love  
  
** actually, I made only ONE correction. Soujiro's foot combo the "shukuchi" reduced earth, instead of the "heaven sword" in the last paragraph. As for the locations, I'll made the changes in chapter 7.which is really suuuper delayed as of now. Gomen.  
  
-Somewhere in Osaka-  
  
"It's my entire fault." The girl with violet eyes and long black hair sighed, looking to her fellow schoolmates, "All of you wouldn't be here because of me". They are all held captive in a basement beneath what seems a restaurant-harem. In matter of few days, the captors would shift them and have them sold in Brunei, one of Asia's richest countries.if the demand of the ransom is not met.  
  
"No one blames you, Hotaru." One of the girls replied, "There is nothing you have done wrong, what happened has happened."  
  
"They kidnapped me all because of my otousan," she sighed.  
  
Silence. Everyone knows the dilemma Hotaru is dealing with, she is sent to a private school.home away from home, trying to keep with a low profile.but having a prominent figure as a parent is hard. There are enemies from the past that wouldn't stop, even though at times she earned the respect and can have political connections as "the renowned Battosai's daughter".  
  
"That's the main factor," a cold hard voice spoke, setting the captives to nearly jump from their skins. ".but along while, I had also some business to keep up with, my oh my.it's like killing two birds with one stone." The captor was a man with arresting good-looks with deep brown hair and golden yellow eyes; his charming façade has to do less with his cruel words. If he isn't inherently evil, luring a group of high-school girls pretending to be as a lost tourist and the next, with a group of lackeys hold them for ransom and illegal trade. He is called Takaoshi by his men.  
  
"Do you know you got your Otousan's eyes?" the man teased, tipping Hotaru's chin. "It is said his eye's turns from violet to feral yellow if he goes mad."  
  
Hotaru show a sign of defiance and bites the man's hand, which in turn flew in rage with the pain and slapped her. Everyone gasped, not wanting to interfere.  
  
She looked at him full of despise, and spat "Who ever you are, my father will come and get you!"  
  
"Ah, but my sweet. Don't you know the deal? Your father must give up himself for the sake of everyone else. If he doesn't for a couple of days.it's you and the rest to be sold and to go."  
  
Hotaru raged, "He wouldn't do it alone! My father is not that kind of man that surrenders.aniki, my aniki would be coming along with him and rescue me." after that, she doubled up and start having hard shallow breaths, that her friends rushed to her aid. As always, Hotaru is sickly.but it shows its worse if she gets stressed too much "Don't try so hard, Hotaru.you will hurt yourself."  
  
"Unfortunately, it seems I can't guarantee your father to return you alive." Takaoshi grinned evilly, "That is, if you could manage to last long with the conditions. Even how stubborn you are, you are not that strong..." he cackled softly, calling out some of the lackey's "Men, we leave the next coming night.at the pier by Osaka!" and left the basement.locks the door.  
  
"If we could only figure how to escape from here," one of Hotaru's friends muttered. "Then we could get help."  
  
"We have to wait," Hotaru gasped, regaining his breath. "I trust my otousan; he wouldn't let anything happen to us."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Edo.  
  
Later that afternoon, Soujiro and his family took a train ride home to Edo. He insists that for the better, that Kenshin and Kaoru could possibly stay with them for a week, he told them he got a plan, although he haven't bring the topic yet to his wife.and would do anything to repay the hitokiri for his deeds.  
  
Of course, the "punishment" on the two still is not forgotten ( upon arrival in Edo, Aoshi awaits them with a less pleasant expression upon seeing his two "grand-sons". It's an intensive training for the two by the nearby lake, extended long poles with at least up to 10 ft. in height where all over, they have to balance themselves by trying to practice some moves.for if they stay in one pole steady for at least 20 minutes, the foundations will shake and they will fall into the deep lake water, it will be okay if the lake is not infested with crocodiles.  
  
Shiro muttered something about being unfair, "Aoshi-san! This training is only for Tenshi.this is ninja stuff!" he called from above, trying with few attempts to balance by taking short skips from a pole to another. It's also harder to move, wearing his casual hakamas. His younger brother has it easy, for during practices he changed to clothes that the oniwabanshu ninjas wore. But instead of seemingly gray/white pattern, he wore the similar garb that of Aoshi which is deep purple and black. Maybe it has something to do being the newly designated Oniwabanshu leader. O_O  
  
Aoshi has a more watchful this time, sitting with his legs crossed and as usual meditating as he sits at a near by shade of tree in a short distance. For some time now, Shiro is complaining and it's not yet even an hour yet. ".but STILL it's training, Shiro. You can't choose what kind of punishment you want." And looking up with his blue glare, "and who initiated to break the house rule at the first place?"  
  
Tenshi silently pointed at his brother from behind, "I saw that!" Shiro snarled, and not admitting the fault all that easily.he shoved his brother from the pole. Thus initiating another bickering and a small fight between the two: Tenshi nearly slipped off, but managed to regain balance by leaping to another pole in mid-air. He attempted to give his brother a flying kick, but the latter dodge it with his wooden sword. The next thing Aoshi knows is the two are dueling in jet-speed, most often kicking and hitting each other in mid-air and leaping from poles to poles. Oh great, and there is just only TWO of them, he thought.how he wish that Misao never have more babies again.  
  
"My, Aoshi, it seems you have done a remarkable job to discipline them." Kenshin said who happens to be strolling around the area after some rest. "How did you get them that motivated?"  
  
"I didn't. They just start arguing and they end up going like that." He shrugged, "If they weren't Misao's children, I wouldn't have enough patience to put up with them."  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped, "Do you know the news?" he asked.  
  
"If it's about your daughter, Soujiro told me about it." Aoshi replied, "the punishment by intensive training is a good idea, since I don't know which twin would be doing the task."  
  
"Aside from that, it's about Misao."  
  
Aoshi stood up wearily.the escalating noise at the background is getting him less to comprehend, "If she is not going to have more children, that would be good news." And he noticed the surprised expression at the small hitokiri's face. "No, don't tell me.is it?"  
  
Kenshin nodded,  
  
Aoshi's reaction was like he was about to crumble, Kenshin understood that Aoshi never experienced looking after children ever since he left Misao who is only 9 then. When the twins came they are so much to handle, even with Misao and Soujiro alternating: from getting awake at such ungodly hours, feeding them and changing diapers.teaching them potty training.getting them to eat vegetables, catching them if they go out of control when they play around the house, also balancing time to teach them martial arts and discipline. When they entered adolescence, he thought all those would be over but instead everything even became gradually worse: the boys get can't outgrow their pranks and sometimes caused trouble in the neighborhood.and it's almost at least 3 times a week someone will come to their residence and complain. Sometimes they would get into fights, along side with Himura's son and create a ruckus. And Aoshi is not the type, who will sit down and lecture them "never to do it again." One way or another, one of the twins will attempt to outsmart him.  
  
" I think it's only lately you know about raising a family," Kenshin mentioned. "It's a never ending role that one must assume, it's a great responsibility for anyone."  
  
"I just hope it would be a girl this time," Aoshi said curtly, and left the bickering duo for awhile to take a short walk with Himura by the lake area. "Life seem to be full of surprises. First, I never realized that Misao will find the right one so fast.neither did I know it would be Soujiro, and it's another thing when I learned it's not one but TWO when she gave birth to his children." He pondered, "so.when did you learn about that news?"  
  
"Misao never actually noticed it, but your mukodono does. For since last or so week, she showed the signs: sleeping often during afternoons, irratibility, strange hunger pangs.you name it." Aoshi had queasy feeling with Kenshin's reference to Soujiro as his mukodono (son-in-law) and it's been more than 10 years and he still wasn't used to it.  
  
"Oh," he replied. "I remember later last month, me and the remaining Oniwabanshu's have to bring Master Okina to a nearby hospital then, no one is going to look after the terrible two so they sent them to your residence. That just leaves the two of them ALONE for a couple of weeks."  
  
" Hope it won't be twins?"  
  
Aoshi couldn't agree less, "I do HOPE so."  
  
Their conversation is cut off when one of the oni's came rushing. "Master Aoshi! Master Aoshi!" the oni member gasped, "It's Master Okina! He is throwing one of those convulsions again!! "  
  
Okina is very old, and dying.that Aoshi immediately responded to the call, he had to be there till the old man's last breath, and so is everyone else.  
  
"Me and Himura will be there in a minute," he replied, and then came a loud a spontaneous splashing sound behind.  
  
Both of the twins fell off the poles.  
  
"Ummm.Aoshi, isn't that lake full of crocodiles? I think I saw three over there."  
  
"Oh no, those two again."  
  
But to their astonishment, both twins re-emerged as if nothing happened not minding the danger they're in. They are still bickering and fighting. Aoshi gave Kenshin a look, and the latter nodded understanding what he meant. To get off each other's hair, Kenshin pried off taking hold of Tenshi and Aoshi pulled Shiro away, AND both are still arguing.while the two comrades dragged them all the way from below to the residence.  
  
"You are so lucky just to have ONE son, Himura." He muttered, holding Shiro by the collar which is going to give way any minute. " Even the most paitent man would snap if they spend here at this area for a week looking after these two."  
  
".and they are very lucky to have a patient grandfather." Kenshin smiled, Aoshi seems not to like the idea being called a grandfather. " Well.you are old enough to be their uncle, but you happen to be Misao's adoptive father."  
  
" I think these two are wearing me out," he sighed. " sometimes they don't listen to me anymore. You don't know who's authority they would pay attention to."  
  
" We might be also like that if we are their age,"  
  
Literally, the two have exhausted all Aoshi's strength in strong attempts to yank each twin off the other all the way coming from below the lake area to their home. Soujiro greeted them by the entrance, automatically quieting the twins. They both stop fighting and bowed to their otousan.then accusing each other of starting the fight.  
  
" Well, they do still respect their Otousan's authority." Kenshin remarked,  
  
"What happened to their punishment, Aoshi-san?"  
  
"Don't ask. Intensive training is over." Aoshi shrugged, rubbing his aching back. He walked away to another direction inside the house, grunting that his body is starting to hurt all over. They told the twins to get inside and change for both are dripping wet already. Kenshin starts telling Soujiro that Aoshi is somehow getting tired of looking over the boys and how he nearly melted when he learned Misao is pregnant again, which seems amusing for no one knows that how concerned Aoshi could get ever since the two were born.  
  
"Have you told Misao about it?" "I was about to, but suddenly Okina is into one of his convulsions."  
  
  
  
The convulsions they almost forgot, everyone is heading to Okina's room already. The Oniwabanshu's are trying to calm him down, but it seems he is also between hysterics.writhing, screaming and demanding to see other's people presence, Aoshi was called so he could help ease him a little.  
  
"I want to see my little angel!! Where is she?! " he wheezed, Okina seemingly didn't calm even a little bit even with Aoshi's presence. " You!! Don't you stand there.get her!"  
  
"Misao is busy with some matters," Aoshi replied, "I'll get her boys with me,"  
  
"NO!!! I don't need the boys.they don't have to see me like this. I want to see her.with her husband!"  
  
Aoshi sighed, opening the screen door of the room.calling Soujiro in, "he wants to see you and Misao." He said, "he would throw more fits, if you don't come now."  
  
It took a couple of minutes, for both Soujiro and Misao to materialize in his room. and like a man who is drove out of his demons, Okina calmed down considerably, although he is still writhing, and shaking.  
  
" Grandpa, what's wrong?" she voiced out, holding him firmly. "Speak to me grandpa, is this very important? Why did you call all of us?"  
  
"You know what's wrong, I'm dying already Misao.before so grant me a favor, onegai."  
  
"Anything grandpa, just to ease you."  
  
He coughed spontaneously, speaking in between breaths. "Y-you must quit now. Do it for me.d-d-do it for your family. "  
  
Misao paused for awhile, " You are all my known family, Grandpa.I can't quit on everyone else."  
  
The old man showed a look of disappointment in his eyes, and take some amount of energy to just furiously sit up. "I'm talking about your family, Misao! They need you, more than anything else! There is a husband who can look after you and you have two grown sons.what more could you ask?"  
  
" I don't understand."  
  
"Then why did we decide to have Tenshi assigned to be your replacement? Misao, the time is now. There is a moment when have to choose." he coughed, gasped.that one of the oni's gave him a glassful of water. "Is it going to be loyalty to the group, or to the family?"  
  
"It is a difficult choice to make.are you telling me to quit for good? "  
  
"You needed to, Misao. You don't have to worry much on your son, for now you need to rest." Okina paused, "Misao, you are pregnant. It's must have been a week or two already"  
  
It came to her as a slow flood of shock, she recalled having strange sensations to her body recently.but she ignored it for the sake of doing missions. But she also felt like an idiot, she does not know her own body anymore.and the people around her had more chance to notice the changes.  
  
"You always want to have another child, ever since the unfortunate loss.I know that." Okina whispered, noticing the sudden silence that came over Misao's realization. " It's the best for you to retire, it wouldn't worry your husband anymore."  
  
Misao looked at Soujiro, who is right behind her. "You mean, you KNEW all the time?! "  
  
"He told me." Okina croaked, ignoring Soujiro's signals who's shaking his head.as if trying to tell Okina to discontinue. "He told me, because he is the one to notice it first. It would upset you to give up a role you loved so much, so he told me to come up to find a replacement for you.that Tenshi is grown enough to have the role, and I agreed to it for it's the best."  
  
Soujiro can visibly tell that Misao is upset, for two reasons. First, she believed that the word coming from Okina comes from him alone, and not from anybody else. A word from Okina, is a promise not to be broken. Second, being a mother herself.she is reluctant to let any one of her children to just go.  
  
Misao, we didn't teach the children the art of the sword and ninjistu for nothing.  
  
..we must retire together, you promised Okina.  
  
"What all grandpa said last time, came all from YOU?!"  
  
"Misao, he agreed. There is nothing wrong." he starts explaining, as Misao furiously walked out. "Even if I told you, you might not even listen.it leaves me no choice but to tell Okina!"  
  
"Soujiro, I know what I'm doing! I can't just let go what I'm raised to be.I'm an oniwabanshu!!"  
  
"So are your children!!" he called out, catching up with her. " Look, I know you don't want anything to happen to them.but let's face the fact they have grown and learned well what they have to be taught. Believe me, they can't be cooped here forever!"  
  
"It's not good for them, they don't know what it's like Soujiro! I worry for them as a mother," " Just let them try, Misao. You wouldn't know if you don't let them try."  
  
Aoshi closed the screen door when the two finally left and starts arguing by the next room, he looked at Kenshin who is listening by the screen. "There is never been a week that they don't argue on anything, I wonder how those two could be together all these years when they are just total opposites."  
  
"Opposites attract, Aoshi." Yet come another wise statement from Kenshin, " Even me and Kaoru argue a lot, that is a part of being committed."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not committed."  
  
The argument however, still continues.  
  
"Even if I wanted them to, but it's not going to be easy.I don't want to have regrets!"  
  
"Regrets? You wouldn't regret it if something happens to you.now? You do too much, Misao.you don't want it to happen it again don't you? I can't forgive myself is something like that happens again!"  
  
She pretty damned knows what he means with the statement, and he is right. He can't blame Soujiro for worrying. She is starting to ignore herself lately, and in the process something might happen if she continues to be stubborn. Her devotion to the group where she belong, where she was raised.that even her husband respects the idea that he breaks the news slowly thru having it said to Okina. But aside from that, a part of her children troubled her that she couldn't just let them go.  
  
" Hai, I can give up my position, I can let my son take charge. but I don't want any of my sons' to leave. That would be my condition."  
  
" Look, I told you be.."  
  
"You don't understand!" she spat, "Do you know if I let them outside and do what I do? There is a possibility they could kill someone out there!!"  
  
" If it's needed to defend themselves, I agree." Soujiro replied, with a doubtful look. "You don't trust them, don't you?"  
  
"That's not my point," she exclaimed, taking a deep breath "Even if what they do is right, they are always going to be associated with your cursed former reputation, they are and always be going to be associated with you!"  
  
Soujiro stood there in shock, he didn't know wheter he would be angry or not, " P-Pardon me?"  
  
"You don't know how hard it is for me, seeing the boys getting avoided and intimidated by the other children, discriminated by the other people and what more if you sent them to fight out there? You never understand a hardship of being a mother!"  
  
That's what she want to say a long time ago, no matter how much he loves him.he would be and always be associated of.from his identity of the past. People sees it with their sons, and Misao, afraid that her son's will be like in their father's shadow. Aside from the strong physical resemblance, Shiro and Tenshi is increasingly becoming skilled each and everyday.they knew little the responsibility that comes with the talent, and once they have the taste of blood it would.  
  
"And you wouldn't know how hard it is to tell them as their father." He countered, "I never hide anything from my sons, and I trust them not to make the same mistake like I do. If you are going to be ashamed of who I am." he wants to continue, but he was so visibly upset he couldn't speak it out. Soujiro silently paced out of the hall to go to their room, passing through everyone else who were there listening. Misao initially follows silently, knowing that she has spoke too much and have to consider what she have said. If it's a very serious argument the two will have, they usually go to their room so no one, especially so their sons, wouldn't hear.  
  
"What's the racket minna-san?" Shiro popped out his head, having changed clothes and dry, but it looks like he just awoke from sleep. Even Tenshi is rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust it to the room's light.  
  
"You two are supposedly to only change clothes," Aoshi said, eyeing each one with his all-knowing gaze, knowing that two will have to follow his rules. Tenshi bowed lowly in apology, but it didn't affect Shiro though, who just shrugged and scratched his head. "We are dead tired, Aoshi- san.the minute we changed our clothes.the cots are so tempting that it's our initial reflex to drop and sleep."  
  
Aoshi didn't say anything, he grew tired of reprimanding Shiro. Being always the most boisterous and the much more smart-aleck of the two, he sometimes swore that the brothers had all in similarity is the physical resemblance and the talent. He once recalled that they could have named him Akuma instead, the devil, as his brother is Tenshi, an angel.  
  
The twins noticed the disturbing silence in the room, Shiro is the first to speak up. "Did Okaasan and Otousan fight again?" he grumbled, still unaware of Aoshi's distaste of his attitude. ".I woke up because of Okaasan's voice."  
  
"They decided to keep that matter private in their room," Kenshin noted, "They don't want you two to hear them arguing."  
  
"I think it's serious," Aoshi said, looking to the both of them. " It's because, your father, vouched that either one of you has to go rescue Hotaru. He thinks it's the right time, and your mother won't let him."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"Excuse me, Master Aoshi." one of the oni's spoke softly, opening a small crack of the screen door. "But Master Okina would like to talk to the twins, immediately."  
  
Okina is in a much milder state, than the last several minutes Aoshi have seen him in. The old man is at least, no longer having convulsions.but he is still shaking and writhing in his bed. He somehow sensed that Soujiro and Misao have come in much sensitive terms, and decided he will take the action himself. Being the oldest, and wisest of the remaining clan, Okina's spoken word is not to be broken, and he, next to Aoshi, is the much respected authority in the house. He insists that Aoshi stay in the room while he talks with the two, if in any way possible.the two will end up bickering and bantering each other, he shall have to pry them apart.  
  
"Shiro.you will go, you are the one who is going to find Kenji and rescue Hotaru."  
  
"Hai, I promise I will." He said, bowing low in respect to the aged patriach. There is an eager flame and brightness in his eyes. Shiro is always raring for an adventure, Okina thought. The boy had proven himself to have that stubborn streak, and it's the best to prove it by giving him his first assignment. Add to that, he is amused in how Shiro carried his plan that eluded Aoshi just to go to Himura's residence.  
  
"No, aniki! You have to stay!" Tenshi blurted out, much to everyone's surprise. Tenshi usually deferred to his much single-minded brother when it comes to matters like these, but this time he didn't. It is like indignantly protested to an unfairness of a decision.  
  
"Your brother, is suitable for the job, Shiro. He knows of Kenji well, he might trace him to where he has ran off now."  
  
"But I also happen to be a friend of Kenji!" he persisted, "I can also guess where he is right now, and he is not yet in Osaka."  
  
"What's your problem? Can't you just respect Great-grandfather's decision?" Shiro argued, not liking Tenshi's reaction. He didn't want his younger twin to steal the glory from him, again. He is disappointed already when he learned about the heaven sword style. Unless, Tenshi has a very good reason.  
  
"Aniki, I'm sorry.but as I was being placed as the newly assigned leader of the Oniwabanshu, I."  
  
"The fuck being a leader!" Shiro snapped, "Just because you are a favorite doesn't mean you are all good that."  
  
"Demo.Aniki! I know how Okaasan is to be in charge on something like this, but." his voices trails off, he wouldn't tell that Misao is pregnant. He promised his father. ".she has left that post already, it's about time I fill it in. It's my duty."  
  
Even Tenshi's well-spoken explanation is not enough to calm Shiro's disappointment. Okina knows well that, the older twin has short patience dealing with sensitive matters with diplomacy and uses brute force instead. He nearly forgot the brief conversation he had with Soujiro before they argued with Misao.  
  
"Tenshi, Your father have chosen Shiro. It's about time he also have to prove his worth." He noticed that Tenshi have become pale, yet nodded in acceptance. There is no way to avert Soujiro's decision, and they feared and respected him more than the tacit Aoshi. Okina wondered what triggered the young lad's sudden eagerness to replace his brother for the mission, the reason of being the new Oniwabanshu leader is just a factor. It is like, Tenshi is worried that the older brother might do something wrong.  
  
"Otousan's decision is just as fair. I'm the eldest," he retorted acidly, glancing sharply to his twin. He still did not forget about the incident with the heaven sword technique. "And if it comes from him, the decision is final."  
  
With a heavy heart, Tenshi silently made his way out. He knew too well that even with his debating skills, Shiro won't really bother to listen. It is not really what they think it is, he thought. It has nothing to do with being a newly assigned oniwabanshu leader, it has nothing to do which twin is more adept or better.  
  
"He cares gravely for mother.and I.have to settle a score."  
  
Unbeknownst to others, Tenshi have his suspicions of the mysterious person behind Himura's daughter's disappearance. He or she.he happened to know personally. But he won't tell who to anyone. It's a very long story, and a complicated one that if he do tell, no one might even believe him.  
  
As he pondered on how to take his brother's place, Tenshi passed by outside the porch to get some fresh air. From a short distance, he could easily see the screen and their parent's room. He tried to make out some vague shadows, for the doors and windows of the room is closed tight, as if to indicate it is a serious matter: not to be seen or to be heard. He stopped, and observed closely, seeing the shadow of his okaasan and otousan and they seem to be arguing. It seems that Soujiro is trying to say something, but Misao won't listen. He tried to hold her firmly in place, as if forcing an important point in their conversation. Misao shrugged him off, and phased furiously to the bed, as if informally ending the conversation, and blows the candle light off. Soujiro in turn, went out of the room.  
  
They rarely fight, and if they do, it's always about the two of them. This time is much serious however, Misao does not want any of them to fight.she worries for their sake, and be associated with the name.  
  
"I don't get it, we go to class and it's Makamachi Shiro and Tenshi for both of you." He recalled Kenji, saying it during the happier times, when like the most young lads heralding to the Meiji era, is getting decent western education. (Although they retain their way of dressing, and the ambience of the school is still very Japanese). ".it's supposed to be Seta. So what gives?"  
  
Even if he is older by a year, Kenji seems to be less smart than both of them combined. Tenshi sometimes wondered if simple-mindedness is hereditary. "Okaasan said there would be a lot of fuss, if we do so."  
  
He scratched his red longish mane, a shade darker than his father's, "Oh, alright. I get it, people will be like all over a controversy.knowing that your Otousan had a really bad reputation before."  
  
"It is before." Shiro replied sharply, "Besides, it's all in the past.people change."  
  
"People can forgive but they don't forget, my friend." Kenji said lazily, raising both arms and folding them at the back of his head, "Your father, pardon the term.slaughtered mercilessly a lot of lives, enough for everyone to remember. And even as a changed man, when the old folks come and seeing the two of you having an unerring resemblance of him.it's just like seeing the devil himself come back."  
  
Shiro stopped at his tracks, this is not a good one. "Well then look, who's talking! Ain't you the son of the former battosai the slasher?" he made it loud enough for everyone to hear, and true enough, people gave strange looks at the sight of Kenji. Tenshi, always the neutral one, made a wistful insight before anyone of them would start a fight. "Look, we are on the same boat in here. Our Otousans have gone through pains to change themselves, and settle down.it's a dishonor if we keep on arguing which one used to be meaner!"  
  
"Or bloodthirsty." "Cut that out."  
  
"Or faster," "Aniki, Kenji-san."  
  
"Or much better,"  
  
"Oh but he was better, than your Otousan who is only faster. He could be better and be faster, but according to my Otousan, he is only faster but could not be that better because of." Kenji finds himself confused enough to get him cross-eyed, and Shiro followed it with a whoop and let out a laugh. The latter followed, and next thing you know they are friends again. Tenshi smiled, as he recalled that in memory.  
  
He wondered where Kenji is up to now, it has been days that he ran away to look after his younger sister. Hope nothing bad happens to him, Tenshi prayed, and he find himself walking to the practicing area. Shiro might be up late, preparing things.and showing up to the room might only send some chaos. Better to stroll around, and he starts to ponder on Kenji's tactless course of action. He is by means, have inherited his father's shrewdness and also some of the talent.but unlike him, he acts before he thinks, and never having Kenshin's sense of calm disposition. He might conjure up a plan how to lure the kidnappers, but he does not know WHERE they held her yet. Maybe that's why he and Shiro are the closest, it's because they have the passion to do battle.yet not knowing where is the war. They act on impulse and by emotion, and Kenshin and Soujiro being considerate to both of them it's because they understood it's a part of a normal growing teenage boy. So when Tenshi showed that he has the mind capability that both has little use of, they pride on that gift and urged him to nurture it. Shiro, like most of sibling rivalry goes, harbors resentment and jealousy for the younger twin, mistaking Tenshi as a "favorite."  
  
He then noticed that someone put small candle lights in the practice area. Someone training in this time of the night? It couldn't be Shiro for he is still at the other side and packing, he thought. Taking small cautious steps, Tenshi tiptoed to take a closer look, peeking at the small crack in the screen door. He gasped when he saw who it was.  
  
"Otousan!"  
  
Tenshi stared in awe, for it's the first time he saw his father hold a real samurai sword in years. His otousan, Soujiro, took out of the sheath, is the still stainless immaculate Nihontou, in its naked glory. He recalled, when Great-grandpa Okina would tell them stories, about a fairy-tale like romance that how their father, a ronin and their mother, a young ninja; and being both former formidable enemies, met and become lovers. The Nihontou, is a gift of their mother to him at their wedding night, and tells him to use it for her to protect his loved ones. It is so far, the only thing in the Oniwabanshu's household that is not have been touched and broken by the terrible two.  
  
He never saw it brought out, the shimmer of the metal making a clear impression and reflection to those who hold it in its grasp. Tenshi quickly took a closer glimpse, and his Otousan's expression is darkly serious, holding the Nihontou in a offensive pose. He watched in astonishment, as he made fluid quick moves, as if trying to recall each and every reflex and technique that once flowed to his system, before retiring for nearly 10 years. Soujiro still holds the passionate and lethal grace of the sword, making some complex maneuvers and stance, yet releasing each with wonderful simplistic execution, and Tenshi can now imagine what made his father a once feared swordsman.  
  
Soujiro stopped short, as if the first session is only a warm up. He bent down to tighten the straps to his sandals. He is going to perform the Shukuchi, the "reduced earth" Tenshi thought. His Otousan have thought it to him before, and he knew the ritual before doing it. It involves a lot of foot work, and one must have nimble yet strong feet, a tighter and much closed foot support is needed. Speed is the advantage of this crucial technique, its called like so because the lesser steps that is taken will give the illusion of teleportation. With bated breath, Tenshi anticipated as his Otousan finally made the move. Soujiro disappeared, lightning quick, then made the quick staccato steps to the wooden floor. It leaves deep tracks, and the steps continued in an irregular frantic beat.there is when he sensed something is not right. The steps seems to sound less contained, and louder.  
  
In all of a sudden, Soujiro sprang out to the view, losing control and tripping with the right ankle, he crashes down the floor, and Tenshi can't help but rush in and reveal himself. But he knew too better, for Soujiro managed to stab the Nihontou to the floor in a nick of time and avoiding further much injury to the whole body.  
  
"What are you doing so up late?" he reprimanded, upon seeing Tenshi come out to the view. "You must go and sleep, if Aoshi-san learns you are dallying this time of the night."  
  
"But Otousan, you are injured.that fall," his eyes wandered to Soujiro's right foot. Soujiro smiled smugly, and tried to prop himself up with both feet. "Nothing is wrong, son.nothing that I can." and a burning pain seared to his right ankle, Soujiro fell to his knee. Tenshi quickly tried to help him, but he refused. Not liking it when his Otousan says it's okay, and he would smile.it's an old habit of him into telling, "I don't want to let you know".  
  
"Tsk, has been more than 10 years when I have my last serious practice." Soujiro sighed, "I'm not getting any younger, Tenshi. I think it's hard to make your mother understand."  
  
Okaasan.he does not want anyone of us to fight, is this why Otousan is doing this? He is going out there to fight?  
  
Soujiro knows that his very perceptive son have got the idea, and replied to it. "I know it's a good chance for Shiro to prove himself, but I'm preparing for what could possibly happen.if your mother changed her mind."  
  
"Place me instead." Tenshi blurted out, "I can do it."  
  
"I'm afraid not Tenshi, of the two, you are closest to your dear mother. Letting you go would even made it worse, believe me."  
  
"No! I must save Hotaru.I think I know." know what? That he knew the one who possibly did this? The one who did it is doing this out of revenge, for the loss of something precious.a mistake that anyone couldn't imagine him doing? "I-It's an accident." he murmured,  
  
Soujiro made a closer look, ".is there anything you are not telling me Tenshi?"  
  
Tenshi shook his head, "It's nothing, forgive me for my rudeness, Otousan." And he bowed down curtly, making his leave as soon as possible.  
  
That night, Tenshi waited for everyone to sleep. He must take this mission, he have many reasons in doing so, for himself and for the benefit of others. Things he can't explain for now, but he had an idea how and what he would be doing. First, is to track down Kenji.he might be somewhere near Osaka. Then, from there he could find and rescue Hotaru. For who might have been holding her, he strongly sensed it happen to be an old acquaintance of his. "Takaoshi." he muttered, but he wouldn't just let him know that he is going to be in his trail. The only person capable of that would be his much older and daring twin, Shiro. Then he got an idea, Takaoshi feared Shiro for quite a bit, being the much fiercer one.  
  
"Forgive me everyone, but I must do it." He stepped out quietly, with a bottle of ether he withdrew from his pocket. Putting a light mask to his face, he made to each room, spraying the content of the ether to lull everyone to deep sleep. All except the family guest room, which he shall make the preparation for his departure. There stood among them is the memorabilia's and in display is a small sacred corner is his father's sword. He took off his ponytail, and set lose of his hair and slowly unsheathed the nihontou. Placing it underneath, and a little above his ears, he shuts his eyes tightly as he let his hand guide the blade.cutting to it neat and swift. Then he packed and donned some of his brother's clothes, also grabbing a few items and weapons for the journey. "I hope he wouldn't mind if I borrowed his wooden sword," he whispered, finally slacking it off to the side. He is complete, and ready to go off.and the cold night air greeted him as he meekly opened one of the exits. In last few minutes, he managed to get a glimpse of his image at one of the mirror's in other adjacent empty rooms.  
  
He just look every inch like his brother, and that is the plan. He tried to make out a sly smile to his lips.a smile Shiro would make, when something comes up in his mind. It was perfect.  
  
"Gomen nasai minna-san, from now on I'm going to be Shiro." 


	7. Part 7: Road to osaka

Part 7: The road to Osaka,  
  
"Augh! But I'm short in cash!"  
  
"Then you have to work here till it's worth enough on what you ate!" the head owner of the eatery, replied roughly over Kenji's breath. The strange boy with the familiar dark longish reddish hair has a voracious appetite, and ate a lot before knowing he didn't have enough money to pay for it. He looks a little small, for his towering beefy build. Teenagers, he cursed. They are growing more and more tactless these days.  
  
"Either work here for two weeks, or it's to the police!"  
  
"Two weeks! No!" Kenji cried out, pounding his fists to the table. "You don't understand!! I don't have enough time, I need to go and find someone immediately! I can pay later!" It has been days, Kenji just realized how stupid he was running off by impulse. When he overheard the conversation from Soujiro-san that his sister is being held somewhere.he momentarily was at lost and start searching anywhere and everywhere. His search was fruitless, and he is running out money for food and water. He tried eating grass, but it's no good and he finally resorted to the eatery. Right now, he must have been in Okinawa.  
  
"Then it's off the authorities you go! They'll teach brats like you a lesson!"  
  
"No! I'm not letting you!" he shouted, "I need to go now!" He tried to pass and evade the owner by the side, but he picked him from the back like a dangling hapless insect. Now, Kenji's arms and legs are swinging and kicking to empty air. "Don't mess with me kid, if you don't have money you shouldn't have gone here at the first place."  
  
Kenji retaliated by biting him by the arm, the owner howled in pain and instantly flung him to the corner, crashing him among the tables. It will take more than one person to subdue this stubborn youth. "That's it! You are wearin' off my patience.you..you.." he even don't know the boy's name, so the owner turned to the waitress that served Kenji. "You there! Did you get the kid's name?"  
  
"Why yes sir," the waitress scrimped and took a long roll of paper, supposedly Kenji's orders. "It says here, Kenji Himura."  
  
Hmm, sounds like the name is familiar. The owner wondered, Himura was a respected name for some reason and he heard tales of this man being a ronin some 10 or so years back, before he vanished into oblivion. If he recalled it right, it's Kenshin Himura.Kenshin, Kenji.  
  
"Kenji Himura! That's your name, sounds like a rhyme to."  
  
Kenji managed to stand beneath the mess he was thrown on, dazed and slightly scratched. A small thin wound slashed a thin crimson line across his left cheek, and he mumbled cursing that he had fallen head first. The waitress, who is observing for sometime suddenly turned white, coming into the realization of who the lad might be. Same red hair only a shade darker, same eyes.  
  
".Sir! He is the son of Kenshin Himura!"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?" startled, the owner took a closer look himself. Why, there is a similarity, especially if you add another slash to his wounded face to have the cross sign...battosai's scar. But he refused to believe it, for a lot of young men have been parading as the slasher's son to get them some attention. Even if he is the real thing, he won't just let him get away scot-free.  
  
"She is right," Kenji finally spoke, with a little pride upon his words. How he remembered that his otousan telling him not to USE the family name in means of power.and that he and Hotaru must learn to be humble, but he is so desperate to get out of the jam. He can't think of anything else, "I am the true son of Kenshin Himura, and of my mother Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"I think the lad does not look like he is lying, sir."  
  
The owner looks very piqued right now not knowing what to believe, "Then prove it that you are,"  
  
Kenji unsheathes his sword, although he wasn't allowed by ANY circumstances to have a real one after "borrowing" his otousan's Sakabatou, he brought one for himself. He look at it proudly, seeing the worth of not spending his allowance money for three months. He showed a demonstration, and swings the sword to an elliptical arc, cleanly cutting it through three tables like paper. As the tables fell apart, and as everyone gaped--- Kenji holstered his sword with a broad grin. "Now, do you guys believed me? I am the real thing!" he said proudly, "I have something really important to do right now, so can I---"  
  
The owner still looks displeased, and upon a snap--- two big burly men surrounded him.  
  
****  
  
Tenshi hears some shouts as he neared by a small eatery, the next thing he knows--- he is seeing a red-head flying outside and clumsily landing down the ground with a group of eating chickens. Two big men have thrown him outside, and as just was about to sit-up, threw a sheathed sword smack to his face. "AND stay out! Before I change my mind and let you pay for the tables you destroyed!!" A third man shouted, who is probably the owner of the place.  
  
"Whatever!!" the red-head shouted back, and said to himself with a small grin, ".at least I'm out now."  
  
Tenshi realized that it was Kenji. "Kenji-sa---, Oi, Kenji!" he called out, trying to sound quite casual like his brother. He should avoid using the word san from now on. Shiro refuses to address Kenji that way in just plain arrogance, he once pointed out plainly that there only difference is the year. Then hearing the greeting, Kenji turned around, and noticed the familiar figure, carrying a duffel bag.  
  
"Shiro? Hey it's you! Darn, it's about time you show up!" he quickly dusted himself off, and mock punch Tenshi at the back. Intentionally, Shiro would easily dodge it and mock punch him in return, but instead Tenshi nearly fell down the ground. "Geez, Shiro. are you alright?"  
  
"I've gone looking for you in DAYS, how am I supposed to be alright? Do you know how absolutely far Kyoto is here to Okinawa?" Tenshi retaliated, forcing a little much arrogance in his tone. "My otousan said that Hotaru is being held in the trading pier in Osaka, and reached you've this far and you even don't have the slightest WHERE she was or WHAT you are doing!! Now we are miles away from there!"  
  
Kenji gave him an odd glare, and cross his arms. "Are you taking crazy pills?" he said, "Shiro, you and I still get lost even if we go from my place to your place by foot. What is this all of a sudden that you know which place is which?"  
  
Tenshi wanted to kick himself mentally in the butt. He remembered that in all times, he always accompany Shiro in going home, since the older twin had a bad case of misdirection. Shiro is so used in riding trains-the easier, yet expensive mode of transportation.  
  
"I have a road map," he lied. "I don't have time to explain how I find you here."  
  
"Yeah, how did you find me here?"  
  
Tenshi sighed, "I got my sources, and I asked a bunch of people. Now let's go to Osaka!"  
  
"YOUR sources? You mean OUR sources." Kenji corrected, "There is no way they're gonna tell unless I do so, unless you threaten Kohji and Narukano again." He said, referring to their other buddies.  
  
"Just stop being persistent, let's go. Do you want to save your sister or not?"  
  
"Wait! Who told you first?"  
  
"The one who is tall and have black hair!"  
  
Kenji stopped, "They are all tall and have black hair, baka! So who told you I'm here in Okinawa?"  
  
Tenshi just shrugged, "Sore wa himitsu, I won't tell a soul. What is important is that at least you know NOW where your sister is really is."  
  
"Hm, now you refer Hotaru just as my sister." Kenji said, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "Are you forgetting something else?"  
  
"I'm tired of playing games now Kenji, we got to go. My parents send me to look for you AND Hotaru, so don't make it hard for me." Tenshi sighed, he absolutely have NO idea what the older boy is talking about. True, he joins his older twin in some of their ventures, but even so he didn't know much about all that goes in his personal life. He tried to divert the topic to something else, Kenji-san could be sometimes a goofball but he has a keen sharp of observation just like his father. He might suspect that he is not with Shiro after all and he is being taken along by nonetheless the other but the impostor twin brother.  
  
"You sound like you don't give much about Hotaru," Kenji said, "So what happened all those time you had to tag along with me every time we have to go to her school so you can see her? Or all those love letters.haikus,"  
  
"Nani? L-love letters?" Tenshi's eye's widened, trying to restrain his voice from shouting out loud in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, you even have to press Tenshi to write it, and all of them. Telling him it's your assignment for literature. To be honest, you really keep losing it in front of Hotaru. She does appreciate all of those, now if you could only speak in front of her more that three syllables!" and with a hilarious laugh, he gave Tenshi a friendly thump in the back.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Tenshi is slowly marveling at his brother's personal life. He never thinks that his older twin would go jelly over Kenji's sister. In fact, some few weeks ago he argued with Kenji over with a girl. Shiro is a little too much care free, that a serious relationship is least to his priorities. So he was secretly meeting up with Kenji's sister all this time! With Kenji's latest revelation, it explains why Shiro would now and then coerce him to write haiku and letters. The younger twin dismissed it as merely one of Shiro's ploy to flirt with young ladies in their class. Since Tenshi is blessed with much sensitivity and artistic eye that Shiro direly lacks of, he decide no harm done in helping his brother out.  
  
"Ah, your last letter to her is the best!" Kenji grinned in memory, "She told me about it, and it goes.every time I see you."  
  
".my soul cringes at your encompassing existence." Tenshi recalled, "As even though how fragile we are in our limited presence of this earth, we knew no boundaries on what our mind and heart have set in. Let not the four walls hold us back, or anyone tell us we are not meant to, not even mountains could hinder our paths."  
  
"For love conquers all, and together you and I." Kenji finished, "Nice piece of work Tenshi, and I mean with the new look too."  
  
Tenshi slipped off and fell down, with his behind hitting the ground hard. He could see Kenji smile- an arrogant smile. Something he and Shiro would have in their faces if they are up into a ploy or something. "How do YOU know?! W-wh."  
  
Kenji stretched out his hand, and helped Tenshi up. "Because, I have been with you guys for years! I can actually tell two of you apart by just your presence."  
  
"How did you.figure it out?"  
  
"Lots," Kenji spoke, and proceeds to walk as Tenshi stumbled by besides him. "Honestly, you suck in impersonating Shiro."  
  
Tenshi shot him a glare, "Hey, I do know we are egos apart, but there is a reason why I have to do this."  
  
"Something personal?"  
  
"Very much," and Tenshi does not want to elaborate anything else, he continued. "So tell me, how-did-you know?"  
  
"First, Shiro never greets me first. If he sees me getting embarrassed or something, he usually either laughs it out or joins me for a fight. Second, he never flinches when we greet by--- he usually dodges my mock punch, well to you-you just nearly fell."  
  
"I told you I'm traveling for days,"  
  
"Even so, Shiro has a natural reflex with that. We got used in greeting each other that way; it's like kicking a ball or riding a bike. AND for the fact you act surprised or almost nothing at all when I mentioned Hotaru."  
  
"I even don't know Aniki would dare to have a relationship! A serious one to that!"  
  
"That's because he don't want anyone to know," Kenji continued, "It just make him feel so vulnerable, knowing he has set eyes seriously on someone. To him, it is a weakness to let people know, they will use it against you."  
  
And I bet he got the mantra from Aoshi-san, Tenshi said silently to himself. Although their guardian have no plans for a love interest, their mother would explain that Aoshi's tacit and occasional hostility was caused when he was elected as an Oniwabanshu leader at a very young age, 16. To him, revealing your emotions in front of every one else show your vulnerability and others will see it as a weakness. He had to restrain it, since he holds the great responsibility in his hands, as a leader he should NEVER show any sign of weakness. It was passed on later to Misao, and soon enough to Tenshi. Then Tenshi realized he was just about the same age he is now when Aoshi claimed his title. Making him the second youngest leader in Oniwabanshu history. But in any case, he does not want to end up cold and aloof like his guardian.  
  
"What's wrong Tenshi? Devil got your tongue?"  
  
"Um, oh no. I just remembered Aoshi-san. If Aniki sticks to his belief he might end up being as cold and stiff as he was."  
  
"Nah," Kenji shook his head. "Far out, Shiro knew better than to act like that he is only like that if he is in LOVE. If he has something to say, he uses his sword to do the talking---well sometimes. He is stubborn as an ox to prove his point, but verbal reasoning is not his turf. That's where you fall in."  
  
"Well, you're right--- he is seldom silent when something bothers him. He will be hell of a persistent to get what he wants." and that reminds him the fight they have at the porch a week ago when Shiro demanded how he came to learn the "heaven sword" and the "reduced earth" technique. The two priceless techniques their Otousan possessed that once nearly beaten the former Battousai the slasher in one infamous duel. If it hasn't for Tenshi's verbal reasoning with his Otousan, it could have gone to worse. "No wonder he blackmailed me to no end, to write all those--- romantic haikus and letters!"  
  
"Yeah, and that's one grievous error you got. Shiro DOES not read any of the letters that you made. He is afraid he will spoil it to Hotaru."  
  
"So all this time, he is seeing her." he still wondered, still full of awe. " I thought we lost contact with her ever since she moved in the all girl's dormitory---"  
  
Kenji raised his head idly, he never either imagined that Shiro would do either. If there is a chance one of them is going to like Hotaru, it would be Tenshi. But the consistent companionship of Shiro and probably--- just probably, made opposites just attract. Hotaru, his younger sister is much reserved, shy and hardly the one who would get inherently stubborn. She is also physically weak, a sickly one.which explains why she hardly didn't undergo any martial arts training at all. She made up for all that weakness by having a strong mind: a consistent honor student she skipped a grade, she is also versed in several dialects and also speaks a scholarly tongue. She mastered how to speak in English, German, Italian and French with a smooth flowing accent. She is a remarkable resourceful cook and has tried a couple of foreign dishes, not to mention she could sing and also play a violin and a piano. All add to that, she had grown beautiful in her own way that she also has her share of suitors; she is the daughter of Kenshin Himura. With a remarkable pedigree and connections, she is what all women could envy with. Brains, Beauty and Power.  
  
But knowing his sister well, Kenji knows that she does not like all the attention that is overwhelming her. All she wants is to be treated like a normal young lady, and not to be always known within her father's shadow and probably that similarity that she could relate with, she found it in her childhood friend, Shiro.  
  
"Shiro hangs out with me frequently, and every now and then I have to drop by to see Hotaru to see how's she is doing. Naturally, Shiro will tag along.and next thing you know, they are an item." Kenji finally said, "Honestly, it's okay with me. He is also doing me a favor."  
  
"Favor?"  
  
"Yeah, in at least driving most of her pesky suitors away. just mentioning his name will send them cowering to their holes, besides if you are a son of an ex-mercenary and you're trained since birth to." Kenji noticed the sudden silence of Tenshi, "Oops, sorry I don't mean to offend you in that part."  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"You are missing your hair?" Kenji quipped; his unintentional jest sends Tenshi into a small laugh. Scratching his head, he nodded a yes. He is so used in tying his long hair or letting it draped at night after bath that without it, he feels that his neck is bare and cold. "You will get used to it, I know my Otousan did." he said, putting an arm over Tenshi's shoulder and felt he is suffocating at Kenji's grip; he managed to squeak, "So Kenshin-san does have long hair too? I don't remember."  
  
"Oh, he has it cut when I was around a year old or so. Have it maintained like that ever since." He said, "But I think it look quite funny, so I have my hair keep up and grown long. When others see me, they said that I look very like my father when he was much younger."  
  
"It's just tiring sometimes when you have to live within your parent's shadow isn't it?" Tenshi spoke, "I mean Shiro and I am sick of it sometimes. Maybe that explain why we act quite like rebels."  
  
"Well, if you retained your hair."  
  
"I still look like someone else with my old hair! They said it's a Soshi Okita this time. Some young prodigy who is a rising vice-captain of whatchamacallit group during the Tokugawa era who's life is shortened by tuberculosis." He finally whined, "I can't believe that I'm getting related to everybody!"  
  
"Well, welcome to the club!" Kenji sighed, "Anyway, I got a question. Why the impersonation of Shiro? I believe he would go supernova if he finds out."  
  
"Otousan decided it's the best chance for Aniki to use what he learned in his training as a swordsman. But I know it's against Okaasan's wishes to let anyone of us go."  
  
"So why'd you go?"  
  
"I'm not finish yet!" he sighs, there goes Kenji's simple mindedness. "So Otousan thought, if he couldn't persuade mother he would do it himself. I saw that he tried to practice his skills, but he hasn't fought for sometime.and he would be in bad condition if he continues. Shiro insisted and have it his way finally, but I told him not to go. We ended having a bitter quarrel. "  
  
"Shiro cares for Hotaru deeply; he would do anything to save her." Kenji replied, "Of course, you don't know yet at that time. Probably he brought up instead the old sibling rivalry crap thing again."  
  
"Yes he did," he said, "But I'm worried for Okaasan. Shiro was not able to look after her before, and she and Otousan is not in better terms. So I have to impersonate him to go."  
  
"And.? I know there is a catch." The red head glanced at him seriously, "You said it also has something to do personally"  
  
"Well, I just have a hunch." Tenshi said, "I might know who kidnapped your sister."  
  
****  
  
Back to the Kyoto, few days before.  
  
"Master Aoshi! Master Aoshi!"  
  
Couple of the onis has rushed to Aoshi's headquarters, indicating some sort of emergency. He normally would sit up quickly, grab some of his weapons and prepare for the news, which by the sound of it, is bad. But something else is wrong, his body felt heavy like lead, as if it is too tired to move. As he focused his eyes to the ceiling and tried to sit upwards, he felt his head sting and everything seem to swirl in a temporary vertigo. There is a sudden rush of nausea that runs to his head.  
  
The oni's became deeply worried as they heard some stumbling steps accompanied by a sound of something that crashed the floor. They rushed quickly to Aoshi's room to find him coughing and holding himself up to restrain the urge to throw up. Aside from that, he persisted he is fine.  
  
"Something must have happened," he mumbled hoarsely, "Or all of you won't barge in this time in the morning."  
  
One of the oni's look at him with wide eyed surprise, "It is already noon, sir. Everyone else woke up late. It's rather unusual," The onis are the ones who manage to avoid the ether-laced air that Tenshi has placed at the sleeping quarters, because they spend the late nights in doing other chores. They know something suspicious have happened, when they came back the air smell kind of funny and everyone does not wake up at the usual 6 am in the morning. Aoshi usually wakes up ahead of the rest.  
  
Aoshi did notice it soon enough what the Onis are trying to tell, "The smell of the room is kind of heavy, I presumed someone tried to lace the sleeping quarters with ether."  
  
"Ether, sir?"  
  
"Yes," he said, half-worriedly. "Ether is a potent liquid if sprayed and turned to vapor, could act as a strong sleeping agent like chloroform." He then quickly went outside the room to see if the others are okay. Good, He saw Misao and Soujiro quite dazed but alright. Okina is sitting outside the porch taking a breath of fresh air.but where are the twins? It couldn't be possible they are up into some ruckus again, but who else would have the idea to spray ether in the rooms? More or less, knowing WHICH rooms to laced with?  
  
"Master Aoshi, only Okina's room is free with that smell. Isn't it suspicious?"  
  
"Possibly," to whoever placed it, knows that Okina sleeps heavily with his age. Aoshi is now become increasingly suspicious, "Check out the room of the twins, quick."  
  
It didn't take a few minutes, when soon enough Shiro came barging angrily to the main room. One can see that his face is almost red, "WHERE IS HE? Where is that good for nothing other half of mine?"  
  
"I thought he is with you, in your room." Soujiro spoke, equally surprised like everyone else. If this is Tenshi's doing, it is not funny--- but nor is it a prank either. Then he recalled the conversation last night,  
  
Oh, it could not be, he thought.  
  
"My things in my room are all gone! My sword." he starts blurting out, but Soujiro rushed passed by him in haste, "O-Otousan? Where are you going?"  
  
"To the guest room," he said tersely, the only room that is at the farthest corner of the house. It sometimes serves as a basic family function room, some part of the furniture could be simply moved and turned to reveal a secret shrine and some weaponry. It is the place Tenshi would seek solitude time to time, sometimes in doing his practices.  
  
"W-why would Tenshi go?" Misao asked worriedly rushing to catch up with him, "You didn't tell him anything.did you?"  
  
"No, but he saw me last night. I was practicing," He replied, glancing by his shoulder. "He is trying to say something to me.but I never got to ask why." Misao noticed that Soujiro is somehow limping in one foot, and he noticed the expression on her face." It's okay, I just tripped during practice." he said with a smile.  
  
Misao does not like it when he is trying to hide something with a smile, " YOU never fail a step while practicing, and its no smiling matter-- - and why are you."  
  
"I also wanted my sons to be okay,"  
  
Soujiro finally reached the room, along side with some of the family members. He quickly opened the door and his suspicions fell in place,  
  
His Nihontou lies neatly by the table, along side it is the ponytail of a hair that once Tenshi had. Some of the cases in the room are opened, and weapons are missing. The oni's counted that he took a couple of daggers and short swords, along some shuriken some needles and more.  
  
"He took almost everything," one of the Oni sighed. "What could be that boy thinking? He is the least person to do such a thing like this."  
  
But Soujiro wasn't listening, he took the cutted ponytailed hair on the table. and glanced by Shiro, who is going ballistic and raving about. Tenshi also has took Shiro's sword, and the older twin is deeply disappointed about his missing things.  
  
"He just took Shiro's place in doing the task," Soujiro said, "I don't see why he did it.but he is going out there to pretend as him."  
  
"WHAT?!" Shiro gaped,  
  
"Look, why should he cut his hair off? Why did he took all your things, your sword?"  
  
"I don't know," Shiro mumbled, "But I'll make sure he'll not get away from this!"  
  
"Your brother must have a logic reason in doing so," he concluded, and he looked at Misao. She looked as equally distraught as he was at the revelation of their son's departure.  
  
"Soujiro, didn't you recall him saying anything--- just anything, to indicate he have to do this?"  
  
"I don't know Misao. He is trying to tell me something last night, but he won't let me know."  
  
"How wouldn't you know? You are after all his father!" and she hastily go out of the room,  
  
"Misao! Wait." Women, Soujiro thought. Even for more than 10 years of domesticity, he never gets to understand Misao behavior time to time. Yes, she is upset at Tenshi's leave.but it's not only her that is worried. Everyone is.  
  
Aoshi stood there but didn't do anything to console the couple who just briefly exited the room. Nor did he do anything at the still deeply disappointed Shiro, or the baffled onis. He just stood there, thinking. until Okina came inside.  
  
"Feeling better now?" Aoshi said, as the old man managed to enter the room, carefully with his cane. Even with worn age, Okina could tell something is amiss.  
  
"I just saw those two quarreling again, I have to go inside now so I can't hear their voices." He said wistfully, rubbing his bearded chin. "Is there something going on, Aoshi? I think everyone wouldn't be here for without a reason."  
  
"No, Okina-sensei nothing is wrong."  
  
"Bah, nothing is wrong!" the old man spat, "Why can't you be a decent adult and tell me what happened at least? I know I may be too old for a nice fight, but I could be still of help." He said, pointing towards his head.  
  
"Really, it is nothing. I can look after the matter." He glanced, half- irritated, wondering where the man did gather all his strength to badger him with lectures.  
  
"Still stubborn as usual. You keep on saying the same thing when Misao ran away from here a couple of times!"  
  
"That's during the uneasy years. everyone adjusts time to time."  
  
"I think it's the son who's following his mother's steps. I bet this lad has a reason." Okina said, with knowing look in his eye. Aoshi was amazed at his pinpoint accuracy that even with his cold calm façade the old man can't help the surprised look at his blue sharp eyes. "I supposed I'm right then."  
  
"But Master Okina! How did you know?" one of the oni's asked,  
  
"He usually goer outside for his morning warm-ups. He didn't show up, not to mention--- he is persisting that he wants to take Shiro's place ever since last night. Of course, I know what that would lead to."  
  
"Then what should we do now?" Aoshi asked, "I know that boy is up to something, or else, he wont just go out there and impersonate his brother and head to Osaka."  
  
"Well Aoshi, what did you do when Misao ran away before? You do know where she is going then, right?"  
  
".You mean, you want me to go and do the same thing now?" he said, "Tenshi knows the consequences when he did this, he is no longer a child. It's also about time he learns how to use his skills."  
  
"Then try to see it for yourself Aoshi, if you can't do it for me. do it for Misao. She cares for Tenshi deeply, she had a reason as a mother to protect him for that we do not know."  
  
Okina leaves the room, leaving a baffled Aoshi and a confused audience. If Okina is giving him some words of wisdom, he have to figure it out and fast.  
  
=== end of chapter 7.===  
  
Hooray! After some long time.an update! A couple of corrections minna-san, first the terrible error in the location (Edo-Kyoto), I corrected here at this chapter. Kenshin-gumi supposedly with Okina's company is relocated somewhere (which would be like explained, in sooner chapters) and finally I got the name of Soujiro's combos: the tenken and the shukuichi (take note in re-uploaded chapter 6, THAT is only the correction there). Sembreak is in, and that means I can upload much frequently now.hooray!  
  
-ori oscuro 


End file.
